


Teeth and Antlers

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Series: Harry Lupin [2]
Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: All types of unsavoryness, Also Hannibal is a creature, Bottom Harry, Chance of forced Pregnancy, Denial, Eating the rude, F/M, Hannibal has a bit pregnancy kink, Hannibal in love and lust, Hannibal wants to make a big happy family!, Harry becoming unhinged, Harry might have to learn to like living trapped in a basement, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation with just about everything, Mpreg, Obsession, People Eaters!, Poor Harry, Poor Will, Potentially rape.., Rut, Some of it is kind of funny... Until Hannibal gets involved, Stalking, Top Hannibal and liking it that way, Torture, Underage Harry is only 15 when this starts, Will might be drug into this twisted relationship Hannibal has in his head., creature - Freeform, heat - Freeform, kidnap, murder out of Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm thinking about changing it to 'Teeth and Antlers, The Stalker of a Cub of Two Marauders' because this is a completely separate story but is more like a what if Hannibal met my story's Harry and found him more than a little interesting, if you know what I mean.</p><p>Harry and Hannibal met by chance when Harry goes on his first vacation without his family with his friend Hermione and her family. He of course gets lost on the way to the hotel in muggle Rome and is in a panic. Hannibal was across the street, leaving a gourmet coffee café and sees Harry get groped by some creepy man. He heads over to help the green eyed stranger and instead saves him from being hit by a car. After spending the day with the beautiful teenager he can't stop thinking about him. He refuses to believe that he might be becoming even a little bit obsessed with the other.</p><p>SHOULD read: Harry Lupin, Cub of Two Marauders to understand everything not necessary at all though. I have been told it is hilarious, Sirius especially. It is on Fanfiction under the same name. This story is much more dark, twisted, and sensual.  </p><p>Nothing but this story and the characters and things I made up, like Sirius' 'awesome/sexy' foot pajamas, are mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Something Malignant

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update often but I am thinking updates with be sporadic at best. I have been trying to finish the first draft of a book I have been writing for a loooong time I wanted to get it done during the summer but it was not meant to be I'm trying to get it done by end of the year now. I have been ill a few times my dog has been really ill and I have been super busy. I also have several other stories I have to write for, which takes up a lot of time! Please be patient though, I do plan on updating as much as I can!

I hope you guys like this. First time I have ever written anything with Hannibal or a true crossover fic! This just wouldn't leave me alone. I needed to write it. It will be updated very sporadically, well most likely. I will not indicate what Hannibal knows about the magical world, you will eventually learn bit by bit. Yes there will be people steaks because it would be weird without it! Courting of a disturbing manner. Major really creepy stalking! Other things that I will not mention because it will be a spoiler for the story. Of course Mpreg!

 

**This is an alternate version of my 'Harry Lupin, Cub of Two Marauders' story. It's completely separate from it! It is not the actual story it's just something my mind insisted I write after it suddenly came up with what would happen if Hannibal met Harry and fell in love with him, well in Hannibal's twisted way. Hannibal is a creature. The love isn't going to be instant but pretty quick. When Harry meets Hannibal Hannibal _looks_ to be around his mid-20's. The end of this chapter may be a little confusing but it will become understandable in the next chapter or two! Also, Hannibal like always is a creeper.**

 

Oh, nearly forgot! Only the characters that I make up belong to me and this story! I do not own anything else. Not the Harry Potter series or stuff made for it nor anything to do with Hannibal except I bought the movies for I think 20 dollars, love those things and I reeeally want to get the first season of the tv show of Hannibal! Awesome portrayal of Hannibal in it and I find Will Graham's sense of snarky humor much like my own so he's funny. I could go on for an hour about that show... Oh and I own the Red Dragon book! Read it in 4 hours! Gran kind of just stared at me when I told her I was done. The book is at least 300Pgs! Anyway don't own squat Copyright wise.

 

**Please tell me what you guys think, yay, nay? Should just stick to my crowned jewel? Oh, also please tell me if I have any errors!**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

He walked with confidence from a rather delightful little cafe, he would be coming back. Tall and lean but well muscled and handsome he had no reason not to walk with his head held higher than everyone else around him, they were pigs after all. Meant to feed him, a perfect predator. He took particular delight in feasting on the rudest of them.

 

He paused when he saw quite the particular sight. A small beauty stumbling around on the other side of the street. Fear on her? His? Face. The person that caught his interest looked around with a frantic confused expression, wearing the oddest clothing of very high quality looking material. They looked like something one would see in a fairytale green and silver, looking almost like a mixture between a dress wizard robe hybrid.

 

His lips parsed in irritation when instead of helping the frightened looking earthbound Goddling a man came up to them and rudely attempted to grope them.

 

Without thinking he crossed the street ignoring the passing cars.

 

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

His heart was pounding in his chest. Harry forced back a distressed whine. He was lost. Lost in Muggle Rome of all places. Hermione had invited him to go with her and her parents for a full two weeks but Harry only planed to stay a couple days. He knew that his family, minus his father, would be furious...

Of course he had gone on his first Holiday ever without his family and he ended up getting lost. they were never going to allow him to leave again!

 

Harry stumbled around, completely terrified. Metal things, cars is what he believed they were, were zooming up and down the center part of the road, loud and smelly. Harry knew looking almost female and being only a tiny bit over 5ft tall and 15 made him more than a desirable looking target for Muggles. He of course was wearing his usual bearer cut robes in the colors he most often wore, green with silver trim and a hint of gold. The front of his hair was braided in a halo around his head. Harry felt like he should have just used a Wingardian leviosa infused sign that said 'please robe me!', having it levitate above his head. He wished that he had agreed to get picked up at the Floo Station like Hermione had insisted that she wanted to do. At least he didn't have to spend anymore time with Draco!

 

“Hay, um can you please tell me how to get to B-” Harry said, stopping when the man grabbed at his ass. He stumbled back to try and get away. He slipped in his haste not noticing a puddle nor the ridge on the side of the sidewalk. Everything seemed to slow down in that moment. One of the metal car things was coming at him at an alarming speed, he was frozen. Unable to think of doing anything but flail.

 

“I have you!” Someone said, accent thick from adrenalin. That someone snatched Harry only inches from the coming car and pavement. Harry thoughtlessly clung to that person, visibly shaking. His eyes were wide and owlie.

 

It took Harry a few minutes to comprehend what was happening. He blushed when he realized the person he was hugging was murmuring soothingly to him, like he was trying to calm him. It did make him feel better even though he couldn't understand what the person was saying. What ever language he was using sounded sort of like what he remembered Victor speaking but at the same time it wasn't quite the same.

 

Harry let out a shaky breath and slowly pulled away. “I'm-I'm sorry about that sir! Th-thank you. I didn't mean- I-” Harry stuttered unable to find the right words, it was even worse because of embarrassment.

 

“It is perfectly alright, I am just glad that I got to you in time! My name is Hannibal, Hannibal Lector. May I inquire what your name is?” Hannibal said. Smiling as charmingly as he could Behind his mask he was furious though, taking a deep breath to memorize his newest pig to slaughter's scent. The man left, fleeing a coward unwilling to pay for sins completely his own.

 

Hannibal forced himself to stop planing the kill of his next victim and to focus on the living masterpiece in front of him. Who on the way over he was able to scent well enough to figure out was a he, a he with a strong hint of a rather pleasant female smell. The he, also smelled hardly human, more creature than anything else.

 

Harry completely untangled his arms from the man and nervously fidgeted in front of the man, “H-Harry Lupin. um I guess Black? My Mum, I mean Mother is from a real old family, I'm the heir of both my mother's and father's family so I guess it would Lupin-Black right?” Harry said, turning completely red, “Sorry! I don't mean to keep rambling, I sometimes do this when I'm really nervous!” Harry said.

 

Hannibal couldn't help but feel amused not even feeling an inkling of annoyance. “It is perfectly alright, you have gone through a traumatic experience. Let me take you to get some lunch, after that I can help you get to where you need to go. Is this alright with you?” He said, curious.

 

Harry sputtered, “What? You saved me from getting hit by one of those metal thi- um cars and then treat me to lunch? I can't let you do that! Please let me make it up to you somehow, I have a debt to you! I doubt it would have killed me but you would have saved me at least a few weeks of a great deal of pain and I may still be allowed to go places on my own still!” Harry said, using adorable puppy eyes on the man.

 

Hannibal nearly snorted at the absolutely adorable display. The Teenager's gorgeous green adorable imploring orbs were difficult for even himself to resist. “No, I will pay. Come now, I already had a reserve, I am confident that you will enjoy the food.” Hannibal said as more of a command than a as suggestion.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Harry was somehow not surprised when he saw the restaurant. It was the sort of place that probably didn't carry soda or at least not the normal kind you got from the store or a fast food join and probably didn't carry anything under the 10 buck range as in the beverages being expensive as hell. The cheapest food menu item had to be in the 40 dollar range. It wasn't a place that Harry would chose for himself.

 

Harry felt jittery and uncomfortable having someone pay so much money for him. Although he was technically British Wizarding Royalty he hardly ever ate out and when he did it was at places like 'The Leaky Cauldron' or 'Florish & Blot's', not some super expensive exclusive restaurant! He wasn't exactly a social butterfly being shy and somewhat neurotic and bad at coping with new people wasn't that great of a thing when trying to make friends. It was a miracle in its self that for some reason people seemed to think it was endearing and liked him as much as they did. Harry couldn't understand it.

 

Harry felt inadequate, Hannibal looked so comfortable, his suit... Thing... Was perfect obvious custom made very high quality. His posture naturally regal. Although his robes probably cost just as much his grandmother and aunt had him fitted for him, he loved them but didn't pick or pay for them. He wished he could be as confident as the man sitting across from him. Some of the mean things that some of the girls that he grew up with said at school had stuck with him, he knew that. He didn't have nearly as thick of a skin as his family members, not yet at least.

 

Harry hadn't taken the time to actually look at Hannibal. He decided that he was very handsome in his own way. Sharp angular features, aristocratic. Thin lips, jagged cheekbones, hypnotic sanguine eyes, perfectly styled hair. Harry had little doubt that the man had some sort of noble background.

 

Harry frowned, he had trouble smelling much of anything at the moment, still recovering from a product he tested for the twins. Covertly of course, no way his parents would allow him to eat anything potentially dangerous, which of course it was. Harry had no way of analyzing the man by scent. It made him even more wary, he used his nose for just about everything. He would have to just go about things like everyone else did.

 

“What do you plan to get?” Hannibal said. Eying Harry, hearing his breathing elevate and smelling his stress.

 

“Uh, I. I'm sorry but I can't let you pay for me this is far too much money! I don't feel comfortable allowing you to do this. They take cash right? I already got some of my money converted. I think I have enough on me to pay for myself.” Harry said. He had to consciously prevent himself from gripping the table cloth.

 

Hannibal's expression became cold and parsed. Harry was begin to border on rude, he had plenty of money to pay for both of them he wouldn't have invited Harry to eat with him if he didn't plan on paying, it was rude not to pay and he detested rudeness. “I have said more than once that I am going to pay, order anything that you want to.” Hannibal insisted. Harry hung his head. Harry had a feeling that the man would reprehend him if he didn't get what he really wanted so he ordered a juicy near bloody steak.

 

Hannibal ordered a beef tartar. He preferred the taste of his own cooking and the taste of human flesh but the food that he received was more than adequate. Just like all of the other times that he had been at the restaurant. He was happy to see that Harry, besides the insistence that he pay for himself, had excellent manners and although they did not speak much as they ate it was easy to see that the teenager was very intelligent. His shyness was a bit endearing

 

After finishing his steak Hannibal insisted he had to try dessert. Harry was already terrible full but wasn't up for an argument. Harry ordered dessert, a strawberry and custard tart, it was divine, just the right amount of sweet and tart and melted in his mouth. It was almost as good as the dessert tarts that both of his Auntie's house elves made!

 

Once the two left the restaurant Hannibal decided to show him around to his favorite places.

 

They visited an art gallery where Hannibal was more than happy to point out his favorite pieces and to tell Harry a little about each sculpture or painting. Hannibal was pleasantly surprised when Harry showed interest and told him that where he lived that they did not have anything like an art gallery or museums. He took him by some of the statues of old and to some of the old ruins of temples and buildings. Where Harry in his excitement spoke of Caesars and gods. Striking up a very passionate conversation and moving his hands about rapidly in his enthusiasm.

 

The only person that Hannibal could think of that he enjoyed the company of nearly as much as Harry was Will. Harry was simply easier to get along with. Hannibal wondered if Harry would be as fun to play with as his Will. Hannibal wasn't sure, it was quite easy to distract the teenager from getting to his destination. In truth though, Hannibal hadn't had such fun in a while and also got distracted, he hadn't actually meant to spend all day long with Harry. Very few also had the same interest as he, nor did they feel so strongly about them.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Harry had been surprised when he realized how late it was getting, the sun was nearly beneath the horizon even! How could Harry get so distracted? With a stranger of all people! “I-I have to go! I'm sorry, please don't think me ungrateful Healer Lector, I really did love today but my friend and her parents must be so worried!” Harry said, feeling guilty.

 

Hannibal forced himself not to frown. He was in the middle of deciding their next activity. Either first dinner and maybe the opera, he had reserved a box all to himself for the entirety of his trip, or opera and then dinner. He wanted to see if Harry also enjoyed Opera, it would be magnificent if he did! He could see Harry keeping him company for the rest of his vacation if their interactions continued to be just as enjoyable. Hannibal didn't feel the least bit lonely when around the other, he even felt an odd contentedness. The only thing was that Hannibal almost wished he could show the other his true self, the hunter within. It was actually rather disturbing, Hannibal reflected back to the day and realized that he hid very little of his true self from the other. And that Harry didn't seem bothered at all. Hannibal then realized that he didn't want the other to leave.

 

“Of course, I must apologize I just enjoyed your company so immensely that I got sidetracked from our original task.” Hannibal said. He held his arm out offering it to Harry. Harry looped his through Hannibal's.

 

It took nearly a half an hour for them to get to their destination, Harry had been terrified when subjected to going vie car. Clinging to Hannibal's hand the entire time. He was completely mortified when he realized that he had done so.

 

“I believe this is your stop. I am glad that we found one another, I enjoyed today immensely.” Hannibal said, a genuine smile on his face. He allowed himself to showed off his sharp crocked teeth to see how the other would react as a second thought.

 

Harry grinned back at the man completely unbothered by Hannibal's rather twisted smile. “Yeah, it was great! I'm so glad I meet you to, I haven't had this much fun for a very long time.”

 

Without thinking Hannibal asked, “Would you like to come with me tomorrow to the opera? I have more than enough room where I sit. I am afraid I have no one to go with and it can be a rather lonely experience to go without someone to enjoy something so wonderful with.” Hannibal quickly made up an excuse once the invitation spewed from his mouth without his consent. The idea of the other being around again made him feel ill... In a somehow good way, he wanted very badly to spend more time with the teenager for reasons that were unclear to even himself. Even the idea of the Adonis saying no mad him feel.... like someone was choking him was the only way he could describe the feeling.

 

Harry had a hesitant look at first then slowly smiled again, “I... Alright! I would love to. I have never been to the opera before, Mum doesn't have the attention span for them I guess. They bore him. Dad doesn't like leaving Mum by hi-herself because h-she is a bit... mischievous, accidentally destroys stuff all of the time.” Harry said.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

 

“Harry! There you are we were so worried! We were looking for you for hours!” Hermione yelled, running up to him as fast as she could. She was nearly 5'5in already, easily picking Harry up in a bear hug.

 

The girl, Hermione, ignored Hannibal completely. Rude, Hannibal's mind whispered in an annoyed growl. He nearly lunged at the girl when she punched Harry in the arm far harder than necessary in his opinion.

 

“Don't ever do that again! Seriously, if you do I think I'll have a heart attack or something!” Hermione said, her eyes narrowed. Hermione's tone sounded like that of a lecturing mother.

 

Harry blushed and nodded, “I feel terrible! I didn't mean to take so long. Healer Lector,” Harry said gesturing to him, “grabbed me before I fell in the road. I was lost and a man g-groped me, I tried to get away and fell and I would have gotten driven over by one of those car things if Healer Lector didn't! He was very kind to me and we got sidetracked when we went to pass one of his favorite art galleries. When I told him how I haven't really been anywhere like that before he insisted he take me to his favorite places and we ended up losing track of time! I'm really sorry 'Mione!” Harry said. Hermione looked at Hannibal, scrutinizing him. Why would a mid-twenty's looking man want to hang around a 15 year old they didn't even know, it was strange. She was just glad that this man had protected her practically sibling. He.... had to be a good person to do that right? She pushed away the slight suspicion nipping at her. “Well then, thank you very much um, Healer Lector! If there is anything we could do to repay you?” Hermione said, hesitantly.

 

Hannibal inclined his head, “no,no I was glad to help such an interesting kind young man. You have no need to thank me for I enjoyed the time I have had with him.... I think the best way of being repayed for myself would be if he be allowed to go to the Opera with me tomorrow, I find that finding another with as much enthusiasm and knowledge in many of my interests is quite invigorating! He is very enjoyable company and I rarely have anyone to share such things with, especially when on.. Holiday.” Hannibal said. Watching the girl quickly cave in after Harry gave her a pleading look.

 

“O-okay, as long as there isn't an funny business and he gets back by 10! I will tell my parents what's going on. We are in room 307 at the Celestial Caesar. If you want you can pick Harry up early because we wanted to go swimming,” Harry cringed, “and Harry... um doesn't _like_ water.” Hermione said, assuming that Hannibal was a wizard by what Harry called the man and how he was able to get to the area that they where in.

 

Hannibal easily picked up the way Harry cringed when the girl even mentioned water. He was afraid of it. He wondered if he could even swim. He forced away the thoughts of ways to satisfy his curiosity. There was no way the teenager would allow him anywhere near him if he did something like that to him. He doubted he was dumb enough to believe it would be just an _accident_ after he had been told of his aversion of water if he bumped him into a canal or off of a peer. He would have to avoid water. “I see, I would be happy to pick him up around 3 or 4.” Hannibal said. Trying not to push his luck. He knew that Harry came with his friend's family and that both he and... Hermione would wish to spend at least a little time together to make up the time lost that day.

 

Hermione gave a hesitant smile, “4 it is.” She said. Trying to sound cheerful but not doing the best job. She was sending her best friend with a complete stranger after all. At least Harry would have his wand. Even though he didn't think so and didn't enjoy dueling Hermione had watched several of the duels he had participate in and thought that he was very naturally talented. Both of his parents talent in that aspect shown through very brightly.

 

Hannibal bowed his head politely, “it has been a pleasure, I will see you tomorrow, please have a pleasant night.” Hannibal said.

 

Harry smiled a gentle smile at him, “I agree and hope you have a very good night as well! I will wait in the lobby for you if that is alright?” Harry said.

 

Hannibal nodded, “what every you would like.” He said.

 

As he left Hannibal felt a strange giddiness and anticipation. If he weren't an adult he had a feeling that he would have skipped away, which would be very embarrassing at his age.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

When Hannibal got back to the estate that he owned, only a few miles from Rome, it was already around 2:30. He had easily found the man that had so rudely tried to force himself upon Harry and nearly got him ran over. He had no right to become art so he gutted him and took what he would need for the meal that he would make for both Harry and himself.

 

Even though he was tired his mind did not want to rest. It jumped restlessly from one thing to another, nearly all of them about Harry, which he had decided within his mind he would begin to call Harrison. He had asked Harry if it was short for Harrison or Harold but was told that it was not, he had been hiding something about his name that much Hannibal could tell. Harry had said that his uncle often called him Harrison though, thinking it more suiting and more appropriate. Hannibal had to agree with Harrison's uncle, Harry was unbecoming of such a beauty.

 

He knew that the other was nearly sexually mature, he could smell it. Something about the smell made him itch in his skin yet he had never felt that way around anyone else. He enjoyed sex but rarely felt an actual need to participate in the activity. He hadn't even felt the urge to find a mate and he had matured many years ago.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“ _Hannibal, please Hannibal!” A sweet voice whined._

 

“ _I know darling, I know my beloved_ _karvė“ Hannibal cooed. He reverently ran his hand over his mate's pale flesh. His mate writhed._

 

_Hannibal's skin heated to an almost unbarible extent. Rut begining to take hold slowly forcing his submissive to fall into a false heat, still being a little to young for the real thing._

 

_Hannibal nibbed at the inside of his mate's lovely thigs leaving dark red bite shaped bruises. He owned him, he was his! His, his, his, his! Hannibal bit and bit and bit until his penis was heavy and painful between his legs and his beloved one was sobbing in pain. His little one's far more modest sized laungth still erect from the hormonal coctail building in his vains._

 

_Hannibal huffed in need, grasping himself to try and prevent himself from surging forward and tareing his darling karvė. Hannibal focused on giving his fingers a quick lick and stuffing them through his, Mine's, rings of muscle. Stimulating his submissive's insides until they began to produce lubricant and hastily streaching him at the same time. He did not produce as much as he would like but it would do, he refused to wait any longer._

 

_Hannibal groaned as he filled his, Mine. It was so right, being with his karvė, the one who would birth his children, his veršeliai. Taking him for the first time, Hannibal would bind him with himself weither he liked it or not. Harry was his, his cow until the time that they had both died. His to love and charish and_ _**own** _ _completely._

 

_Hannibal shuved himself in frantically at the thought, rutting and clawing at Harry like a young uncut stud who jumped the fence and knew he would be pumled if found breeding the residing stallion's females._

 

_Hannibal forced his beloved once's cheeks nice and far apart for more penitration, he squeazed the orbs of flesh in his hand and heaved harder. Hannibal turned Harry forcing him on is stomach, forcing most of his body onto his partner. He couldn't help but bite at him, marking him and showing his ownership. He bit the back of his karvė neck when he began to show resistance, shaking lightly to get him back under control and growled a little. He didn't want the experience to become.... too unpleasant._

 

_Hannibal gasped when he felt his penis catching on Harry's rim, oh it was so indecsribalby! His sex had never done anything like that before with any of his other partners. Hannibal closed his eyes savering both the feeling of his sex catching and the erotic sting of flesh against flesh, of pulling and his heavy sacks swinging over and over again._

 

“ _Deeper, I must be deeper spread your legs farther apart darling.” Hannibal grunted._

 

_Harry did as Hannibal asked him to. The new angle made Hannibal see black spots. He forced his hand under and began to pull at him, carelessly. “Tell-tell me you love me, that you_ _**are** _ _mine, that you were birthed to_ _**be** _ _mine!” Hannibal snarled, his movements erratic and sounding almost manic. His accent was heavy. Hannibal's hips hardly moved anymore, his knot becoming far to large to do more than rock in and out a bit without doing damage to either of them. He was on mere threads of resistance as he somehow managed to force his orgasm back._

 

_He jerked his hips back until he felt his knot pull painfully at his beloved cow's hole. Harry tightened around him and cringed. He offered his neck in apology. Hannibal refused to accept it until he told him what he desired to hear. “I'm yours please I'm yours! Only ever yours my Bull! Please I love you, please, please let me cum Hannibal! I need it, I need you I don't know what to do Hannibal!” Harry sobbed._

 

_Hannibal tugged and brutally twisted the soft flesh in his hand he shivered in perverse delight when a warm wetness splashed his hand. Hannibal felt himself convulsed, he felt wet heat leave his cock tip and mark the inside of his beloved for the first time. He surged forward biting deep into his mate's shoulder blade, so deep he swore he felt his teeth scrapping against the bone. Divine sweet blood filled his mouth and he took deep gulps. His seed released again, jerking his body. Hannibal's vision became clouded before he was pulled away he smelled the virginal blood from his mate's first penetration. As it should be, he felt both possessive and a smugness, he was completely his._

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Hannibal woke, quickly sitting up. Hannibal grimaces at the sweat soaking his bedding. He jumps when he moves. His sex is fat and uncomfortably heavy between his legs, nearly purple. He frowned when he realized that most of the wetness on his lower portion of skin was pre-ejaculate smeared on his skin. Hannibal tried to force the erotic images away from in his dreams, why was he dreaming about a 15 year old? He had only met him not even a full 24 hours before hand.

 

Jealousy filled him when he thought of the others that he told him about. _His_ cow would not be allowed near any of them! Hannibal shook his head trying to force the thoughts away. He was a young, kind, beautiful, intelligent, youngling. He was far to old for Harry. Anyway he did not desire a mate. Maybe to rut with his darling Will and keep him around as a beloved pet and as entertainment but not a mate. He just wanted another friend is all.

 

Harry isn't too young to masturbate to though. Well he normally would be to Hannibal but he wasn't, he had had a rather wonderful dream about knotting the boy... which was a bit disturbing to Hannibal. Hannibal forced the thoughts of morals away. His penis hurt and Harry turned out to produce very arousing dreams, he took advantage of that.

 

Hannibal grasped himself messaging the head and then the bumps of his knot glands. Pushing his finger into his slight he thought of Harry looking up with pleading green eyes and begging Hannibal to mount him, he closed his eyes, imagining Harry carrying the beginning swell of their child. Radiant and healthy, his sexual appetite demanding that he be mounted often and vigorously. He would be very vocal in his desperation to be satisfied.

 

Hannibal muttered Harry's name under his breath tugging and pulling and twisting, squeezing his sacks until he quivered and felt a flood of fluid release. Getting all over his bedding and spurting all over his body. Hannibal slowly let go twitching pleasantly he smiled and allowed himself to flop back down. He would change his sheets a bit later and refused to even think about who he had just masturbated to, less he feel sickened. No, he did not want a mate and he didn't feel the slightest bit of arousal at the idea of being all alone with Harry tomorrow. Of it just being the two of them and what he could make it become.

 

**Chapter 1 End**

 

So this is the first Chapter of this alternate type of thing with my Harry Lupin story. Harry is still only a 1st year though in that story.

 

00000000000000000000000

** karvė : Cow in Lithuanian, **

 

**not as in a durogitiry term or female cattle. Yes, to you that did not know that the term is used for other animals other than for just cattle and Bison, it is. Moose which for some reason are called Elk in Europe.... Actual Elk, Whales, Seals, Elephents, Rinos, things of that nature it is. I'm pretty sure everyone knows this by now or at least with a few of these animals.**

 

000

 

**veršeliai:** **Calves in Lithuanian,**

 

**Used as the name for the young of the animals stated above.**

 

000000000000000000000000

 

**I am about half way done with the next chapter of my Harry Lupin, Son of Two Marauders! I am having trouble getting a scene how I want it. I have also been extreeemely busy and got sick, sinusitis and the start of bronchitis and a very minor but painful ear infection. So was sleeping a lot.**

 

**Super upset my dog is having potentially crippling surgery Tuesday so I have been spending most of my time with her! We found out she has cancer and has to get it removed from her back leg. It is in a terrible place because of where it is the vet, who has done a lot of these surgeries, said best case scenario she becomes stiff in that leg, worse and more likely closer to crippled. They plan to send in the tumor for biopsy... I'm hoping for the best. She is so sweet and I love her she's family! She isn't even 6 yet either! If she can be saved and she is crippled we have all agreed it would be worth the extra money to amputate so she will be able to live normally. She is a very energetic dog and we feel like it would be terrible for her if she couldn't get around we have stairs and she follows us around the house all of the time! We also walk around our property and play with her outside a lot, we even go sowser(Can't spell) sledding with her down a hill we have next to our house every winter, she loves it and I think she would get really depressed if she couldn't do those things anymore. It would also be painful for her because they plan to remove muscle.**

 

**The rest of my Harry Lupin story is on Fanfiction! Under the same name as mine is on here! My name is also the same except spelled like this 'Yazziyou's Daydreamer'.**

 

**Please Review and tell me how this is it's my first sort of Hannibal fanfic and Crossover Fanfic!!!**

 


	2. The Making of a Threaded False Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crap, sorry guys, forgot to update this story on here. I have it updated on fanfiction. I looked through stories on here then was saw this and thought, crap I can't believe that I forgot about this! So here is the next chapter, corrected a bit from the one on fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to see that this ended up over 6290 words!
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if this is any good. I am even hesitant to post it because I feel like it isn't great.... Please tell me if anything is wrong with it, tell me what you think. Reviews are like candy you can never have enough and no matter what you are eventually going to have a bad piece or two. Hopefully I end up with more good than bad, or I may have to throw the whole box out metaphorically....
> 
> I will try and update as much as possible but I am nearly done writing my first book which I have been working on for a few years now. I plan to first self publish it if I can. Soon I plan to put it on Kickstarter to try and gain the money needed because, well, I'm poor. Like have to live at my grandmother's and have her drive me around poor. I'm not one of those that automatically thinks they will get rich or something, of course that would be awesome, but I want to get something out there that I have been working on so hard and for so long! Three and a half years people! I only have half a chapter left to write before I'm done.
> 
> I will be offering my book in ebook format and if I can get enough money in actual physical book form as well.

**Start Chapter 2**

Everything had to be perfect. Hannibal decided that first they would go to his condo in the city. He rarely used it himself an instead allowed various collages occupy it while in the area. Why would he need it unless for dinner parties or as a base while hunting? He owned a magnificent estate. Nearly 300 acres, the lot was thick with woods and the grounds even had a maze, one that very few would realize was one until they got themselves ensnared completely in his trap.

 

His home was grand and the average 2 story house would have looked about the size of a small horse if compared side by side. It made Hannibal feel like a king, not of man, not a emperor, a Caesar. No he felt like a god, a king of the gods of old, his home near Rome, his fortress. He wish that it were still an semi-acceptable practice to use pikes to skewer the living bodies of ones opponents through from rear to eventually having them sink completely through his victims bodies.

 

It normally took a few days of sitting upon the pike but it would often end up through the top of the skull. He, like Vladimir Dracul Tempes,(I believe that is the order it is in and the way you spell it. My internet is wonky lately) would sit in his garden watching those that deserved such treatment scream and writhe in agony while drinking a nice glass of wine or perhaps dining on one of the more lively individuals less needed organs, like a kidney or their pancreas, so he still had a show for a while. He had many recipes that such organs would taste divine in. The only downside Hannibal could think of was that it would become difficult to get rid of the smell of rot and feces. The swarm of insects would be very unpleasant as well. It also frightened most humans to see such things, things might get tedious if he did such a thing, especially at this day and age.

 

Hannibal forced his mind from such thoughts. He instead focused on what he would be wearing. He needed to make the best impression possible. He forced back what he was doing could be considered. He was not pea cocking for him. He refused the despicable whisper that said if he were to show off it would not be by wearing anything. A person suit was something to show off but not in the way he wanted to.

 

Hannibal ignored his cocks twitch. He knew that it would be pointless to mess with it at the moment, he was planning on bathing in a few minutes after all. He decided relatively easily. A burgundy tie with a slightly lighter red dress shirt to go under a custom tailored charcoal gray suit. Instead of putting the entire thing on he decided he would lay the jacket out and wear the rest until he had to leave.

 

Hannibal shivered in pleasure when his penis gave another excited twitch once he entered the bathroom. He was glad that he had decided to leave his pajamas off after exhausting himself masturbating the night before. Hannibal could not remember the last time that he had done so so many times. He had still had another dream after falling asleep again about his beautiful cow... No, Harrison. About Harrison. Once it was done he had woken up to a swollen knot and a bed full of pre-ejaculate fluid and the bit of cum he had left. His penis still spurting pathetic irregular streams of sex fluids.

 

He became sexually aroused rather often. Hannibal was considered to be in his very late teens to very early 20s by his kind's standards so that was a given. The amount of time that it had taken to actually feel any sexual interest in anything but his right hand and the silk of his favorite sheets wasn't so normal at his age though. He was supposed to have been desperate for a mate by now or already mated decades even centuries ago by now and doing his best to bring a calf to fruition within his cow.

 

Hannibal stepped into his clawed foot tub. Deciding against a shower. He would sit, think, and pleasure himself for a bit. He never gave himself the time to do that during the morning. Just a quick mechanical tug off in the shower and then left to the office for most of the day, even if he wasn't meant to be there for at least another hour. Hannibal sighed and stretched out, it was so big, there was plenty of room for two something in his brain so helpfully pointed out as he rubbed himself. It was slow and lazy this time. He rarely allowed himself this. It was normally a waste of time. He liked to be time effective. Hannibal came with a content hum, thinking about gem like green eyes.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Hannibal straightened his suit again, unable to help himself. He felt like what he assumed a nervous human teenager would feel when waiting for a date for the first time. He couldn't control the smile that leapt on his face as soon as he saw Harry dressed in a set of gorgeous dress robes. They were of course green but as the fabric flowed around him it changed to different shades. He wore a gold choker with two dogs on either side of a large emerald. As he got closer he could see the words, 'Always Pure', were engraved in Latin on both sides of it. The necklace gave off an odd powerful feeling. Hannibal thought that Harry looked absolutely stunning, he was glad that he had kept his hair down.

 

“And how are you?” Hannibal asked. He gently took Harry's hand and gave it a quick peck. Harry blushed. “I am doing alright today. How are you fairing?” Harry said. He smiled that kind soft smile that Hannibal couldn't help but constantly think about. The smile that he wanted only directed at himself.

 

Hannibal forced his thoughts away. He was just going to the Opera with Harry to share the wonderful experience with someone who he was certain would be able to appreciate it as much as he. Humans were food but that did not mean that there were a select few that couldn't produce wonderful, beautiful things.

 

Hannibal led Harry to his car. They would be seeing an early performance so Hannibal had more time to prepare dinner and also so he would have plenty of time to talk to the enchanting little creature before he had to return him to the girl and her parents. It almost felt as if he were courting him. You are, a voice whispered to him insistently. He wasn't. Hannibal had no interest in any sexual way with a 15 year old.

 

Harry tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, he hated cars but sat in the front passenger seat anyway. It was rude not to, especially since Hannibal had opened the door in such a polite manner. Hannibal got in the other side, turning the car on with a quiet purr of the engine they were off. Harry put on his seat belt once Hannibal explained what it was for.

 

“Um, so where are we going first?” Harry said, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the jittery behavior, it was rather adorable. “We will be watching an early performance. After, we will be going back to my condo I have here for when I come for vacationing, and I will make us dinner, I am still having trouble deciding what I will be making for you. I promise that you will most definitely enjoy it though. The meat that I have is extremely fresh and came from a healthy young buck with a sexual appetite that was far too strong for his own good.” Hannibal said, smiling a small strange secretive smile.

 

Harry blushed glancing up at Hannibal who stared him right in the eyes.

 

Hannibal couldn't help but to look into Harrison's eyes every time he got the chance to. They were just so beautiful. He was perfect, his darling soon to be Cow. Hannibal nearly grunted in annoyance, he was not his cow. He would never be his cow. He was going to be his friend. A part of him almost ached for Harry to be his cow though.

 

Hannibal got out of the car once they got to the opera house. It was large and had carvings of lions and depictions of battles in the front of the building. Hannibal opened the car door for Harry, who stood gracefully. Hannibal could not help but to admire his delicate graceful body. He handed his keys to a young man standing in front of the theater and headed inside of the building with Harry.

 

He wanted to show off his Harrison to everyone and mock their inferior looks and pathetic choices in breeding partners. Harrison was perfect and exhibited more and more traits that Hannibal felt were very important in a mate, to Hannibal they would be very compatible. He would be a magnificent mother once the time came, nurturing and gentle and so very sweet. Hannibal dug his nails into his palm, he was not going to be his mate. He did not want a mate nor need one. Hannibal was happy being alone and it was safer that way, it made it far less likely for him to be discovered.

 

Hannibal did not know what had gotten into himself. The moment that a young teenager began to show interest in Harry Hannibal's instincts flared up. How dare a human try and compete with him for his future mate's affections? There was no way that Hannibal could allow that, he was competition and competition had to be destroyed. He decided that he would kill him and feed the little vermin to his Harrison. The thoughts were quickly becoming reasonable to Hannibal. It did not take long for his feelings of possessiveness had him only vaguely remembering his lack of interest in a breeding partner when the boy threatened to try and woo Harrison. The teenager was far too attractive and charismatic, he had to be eliminated. Harrison was _his_! Hannibal could not help but to obsess over it, rational thoughts hardly entered his brain.

 

Harry smiled and blushed at the Italian boy who he thought extremely attractive, both because of his playful yet gentlemanly personality and because of his appearance. Tall, he was built like some American football player with naturally tan skin and short jet black wavy hair.

 

“Yes, name is Caesar because my mother is.... is liking history very much.” Caesar said, his words a little muddled. His accent was not terribly thick but it was most definitely there. He looked at Harry as if he were completely enthralled with him, which he was. Harry was perhaps the most beautiful person that he had ever seen at one of these things, his eyes were such a gorgeous, almost unnatural shade of green. He tried to avoid staring but it was hard. His kind, shy demeanor made him want to snatch Harry up and protect him from all the bad things in the world. “So who brought you here? My mother and father brought me.” Caesar said.

 

“Oh, Healer Hannibal Lector did, he is very kind. I cannot wait for the performance to start! I have wanted to go to something like this for a long time but my uh, mother does not have the patents for it. H-she's too energetic and loud.” Harry said. Smiling sheepishly.

 

Caesar grinned, “yes, my sister is the same way. She cannot sit still for anything and gets into.... t-trouble very a lot... I mean very often, that is the word. She stayed home with our aunt, because she does not have the ability to stay in one place long. Antonia is great fun to be around though. Do you have any sisters or brothers? I only have Antonia.” Caesar said. His eyes were bright and excitable.

 

“She's like my mother than. I don't have any siblings, my parents couldn't have anymore but I have friends. I came here on Holiday with my only female friend, who is like a sister to me. She's really nice but too protective sometimes.” Harry said.

 

Hannibal hardly managed to hold back a growl at the behavior the two were displaying. Too comfortable with each other already. The other boy was trying to seduce Hannibal's cow! An ugly feeling weld up in his gut. It became far worse when the teenager looked as if he were about to ask his Harrison out on a date, as humans called their inferior, bastardized version of courting. “Harrison, we need to head to _our_ seats.” Hannibal said, more than willing to cut the teenagers conversation short. Hannibal wanted to shove his cock right into Harry's virgin body in front of everyone especially that boy so they would all back off. Harrison was his and there was no way that he would be breeding with some pathetic inferior human. Harrison would only settle for the best whether he liked it or not, Hannibal was the best.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

To Hannibal's annoyance the teenager had insisted on giving Harrison his phone number, which Harrison thankfully did not have a phone nor did he know much about them. Hannibal found easy enough to remove it from Harry's person with a quick trip and catch, snatching the boy's number from Harry's hand and sliding the slip of paper up his suit sleeve.

 

Harry had been upset when he had lost the paper with the muggle number thing that they typed into those strange communication devices that they held up to their ears. Harry had planned to have Hermione help get into contact with him. Harry thought he could make a nice friend to spend time with while he was there. Harry couldn't even figure out how he ended up tripping, he wasn't clumsy and he couldn't see what could have tripped him up. Hannibal was nice enough to catch him again, it seemed to be becoming a habit or something.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Hannibal found it ironic that the performance was about a Duke, though Hannibal was technically a Count now, that killed those rude to him and serving them to their family members. The people found out he was a cannibal, a chamber maid seeing him gut and butcher his newly acquired wife in his own room as if she were a pig, and went to lead a revolt against the cannibal but found out instead of being a human that as his fellow man, he was a flesh eating beast in a handsome human skin. When he showed them his true form, surrounded he reveled that not he, but they were the cannibals.

 

Hannibal was enthralled with Harrison's interest. His reactions to things were interesting. Instead of being disgusted by the beast Harry seemed to almost feel bad for him. Harrison seemed to get just as emotional as Hannibal, it was beautiful the way he seemed to feel the emotion in the music just as much as he. Prefect. Harrison was perfect.

 

Hannibal had to explain what they were saying because, although Harrison could understand some things and the emotions he could not understand Italian, something that Hannibal would rectify.

 

The performance was shorter than Hannibal thought it would be, only a little under 2 hours. Hannibal found out their big performance was going to be over 3 that evening, he would have liked to see it but he was far too interested in being alone with Harry. No way would some pathetic teenage human get _his_ Cow!

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“What do you think of the opera?” Hannibal said, dicing some onions. “Did it match your expectations?”

 

Harry grinned, “It was great, I am definitely going again even if my Mu-Mother whines about it.

It is beautiful and I have never heard anyone sing like that before, except maybe one of my Mother and father's best friends. His name is Hycinthius, he's something similar to a veela or a siren though, so that's not that surprising. My friend Dionysius sings sometimes to, he has a wonderful voice.” Harry said, blushing.

 

Hannibal froze for but a moment when he heard the almost longing in _his_ Harrison's voice. Something like one would describe the feeling of jealousy creeped up in his chest, he could and would sing for him if that was what pleased him, he knew and it made him angry, that he could never compete with anything that sung even a 5th as good as a siren.

 

Hannibal's first instinct was to get rid of the Dionysius boy. Harry was his to shower with affection, to own and breed. Hannibal tossed several thick strips of liver into a skillet and added a little 'beef' broth he had made the day before he had met Harry.

 

“And who is this, Dionysius? The tone that you talk about him with sound more than he is just a friend.” Hannibal prompted. He turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw Harrison blush.

 

“Well, we have been friends since I think I was 3ish.... when we first met. He's been my best friend ever since. He is very handsome but it really isn't surprising since Hycinthius is his Mum. He's really sweet and kind and he is funny and protects me and he's really smart. I'm not sure if you would like him very much though, he’s a bit temperamental sometimes and he can be kind of rude and insensitive when he gets worked up.... I think he gets... gets jealous when he has to share my attention with other people.” Harry said, trying to hide his face with his hands when he felt burning heat flash through it.

 

Hannibal had to force back an enraged growl. His penis stiffened a bit in his trousers. His body insisted that he claim Harry as soon as he possibly could. Instead Hannibal focused on removing the membrane of the brain he had pulled from a bowl of warm salt water and patted dry. Hannibal then put it in a pot of the broth that he had made with a little bit of cider vinegar.

 

Hannibal wanted to ask exactly what he had done with the other boy. If he had kissed him, maybe the other boy sucked him off, perhaps fingered him. The handle of the knife that Hannibal had been holding suddenly gave in and snapped in half. Hannibal let go of the handle and was surprised to see it completely crushed.

 

“Are you alright Healer Lector?” Harry said, he immediately rushed over, concerned. Without thinking Harry grabbed Hannibal's hands and looked them over like a worried mother searching for injuries after her child ran off for a bit.

 

Hannibal allowed it, basking in the small bit of contact and total attention he was getting from the smaller male. Harrison's hands were so much smaller than his and even softer than his own well taken care of hands. The thoughts of Harrison being an excellent mother once again flashed through his mind. Harrison was so caring and sweet. Hannibal would and could protect him. Hannibal was over a foot taller than his darling, so delicate and small. Someone would easily take advantage of that, including himself if he had to.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Dinner had been an interesting experience. Harry had oddly enough rarely had any types of organ meat. He had never had the brain of any animal before and was a little leery of it at first. It was quite surprising to Hannibal because Harry had a few creatures that he could smell that had a love for flesh and blood, particularly human flesh and blood. Harrison did not react nearly as strongly as Hannibal had thought he would to eating the flesh of a human either.

 

Even though the Bearer did eagerly eat 2nds and even finished the dessert that he had made he was not reacting how he should have been. He had told Hannibal that he had trouble smelling anything since some friends of his convinced him to eat a potentially dangerous product for their joke shop that they planned to build once they graduated school. That would never be happening again if Hannibal had any say in the matter. Far too dangerous and it may have been what was preventing Hannibal from getting the reaction that he was looking for.

 

Hannibal did like to see Harry eat so eagerly. It made him puff up with pride involuntarily.

 

Harry at first had been worried about the odd smell coming off of the meat on the platters sitting in front of he and Hannibal. The smell was very vague and rather unfamiliar so it was far too difficult to distinguish for Harry. A mild strange almost uncontrollable feeling of hunger filled him as he inhaled the aroma of the food in front of him. By the time he was done with the first serving of his meal he ached to just let go of his manners and allow himself to eat like a starved animal. Hannibal was a far superior cook to the house elves Harry had been around his entire life and that was saying something!

 

Hannibal's instinctive pride for proving that he could feed a mate swelled in his chest almost to the point of being unbearable. Hannibal had made a Gelato that was covered with strawberries and raspberries with a rather special chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Watching Harrison eat it was beyond arousing. The way that he lapped the ice cream off the spoon and looked up at him with his gorgeous Green eyes nearly took Hannibal's breath away. Although Hannibal knew that he was not doing it in an act of seduction it did look very much like it.

 

Hannibal acted like he was resting his hand on his knee but instead was rubbing the aching bulge forming in his pants. There was one thing that was good about Harrison being unable to smell much of anything at the moment, he could not smell Hannibal's arousal. Hannibal thought about flicking the button of his trousers open and freeing his swollen flesh. Unless he made it obvious what he was doing or the boy decided to walk around the table for some reason, Harrison would never know what he was doing. The idea of making him know what he was doing sent a thrill down Hannibal's spine. Maybe next time. Maybe he could even convince Harrison to stroke him in a time or two or maybe Hannibal could convince Harrison to let him suck him to completion.

 

Hannibal managed to force his thoughts away from that, though not slowing in his palming of himself. He needed to get it over with, no way did he want to scare off his skittish Cow. Not enough friction, he would need to finish up in the bathroom.

 

“Would you like to accompany me to a party tomorrow? It would keep some of the gold diggers away I would think.” Hannibal said. He wiped his mouth with a burgundy cloth napkin. The look on his face and tone he had used was more of a, you will do this and you have no say in this matter, type of thing.

 

Harry frowned and nibbled his lip, “I am sorry but I can't, I promised I would spend the entire day with 'Mione and her parents.” He said. Not voicing his other reason for not wanting to go with him, besides the fact that he was naturally shy around large crowds of people it was starting to feel a little off. Harry could understand the first day. And that he was being nice today but Hannibal had gradually been feeling more and more off to Harry. Something about the man was scary. The way he stared with those dark red tinted eyes the way he constantly hovered over Harry. And how he spoke to him, the tones the man began to use with him. Something wasn't right.

 

Hannibal gave Harrison an unhappy look, his lips pursed. “I understand. Would you like to meet me on Thursday then?” Hannibal asked, sounding hopeful.

 

“A friend that is in the area and I have already made plans, it's the only day he has off before he has to go back home. I won't get to see him until next summer because he doesn't go to my school, he's from Bulgaria.” Harry said. Thankful he did not have to lie. Harry knew that he should not feel bad for the man sitting in front of him. He had some weird vibes to him but he did. Harry rationalized it as the man was a creature, which Harry had a strong suspicion that he was, and that either it made him uncomfortable because he may be something that could potentially be dangerous to him or that it was because he was a dominant something. Or it could just be bad experiences from James Jr. or Caligula clouding his judgment and making him suspicious of a poor lonely man. The expression on the man's face made Harry feel terrible, he looked upset but like he was trying to hid his disappointment behind a cold mask.

 

“And Friday?” Hannibal said. His voice clipped he looked like he already knew the answer. He didn't know what he did to push Harrison away. He did everything he could to please him without becoming too intrusive at what stage their relationship was at. He suddenly realized how he had reacted the entire time with Harry after the boy invaded is territory.... He didn't invade it, there was nothing to invade Hannibal was not interested in Harrison, he was a 15 year old with a crush on his best friend who sounded like he may feel the same way. He was not even of breeding age yet.

 

Harry felt so bad for the man. He sounded so resigned. Harry ignored the bad feeling, “I don't have anything to do on Friday, why?” Harry said.

 

Hannibal couldn't hold back the small smile that lit his face. “Well then I would like to ask you if you would wish to go to a nice cafe not far from here, maybe go shopping with me or something. I would just like some company is all, I wanted _my_ friend William to come with me but he was busy with work. I rarely have anyone to spend time with when a take a vacation. I'm afraid it is very lonely.” Hannibal said. It was a little true he did sometimes get a little lonely but he emphasized on it to gain sympathy from Harrison which he knew he most definitely succeeded at doing.

 

“It sounds nice.” Harry said. Smiling at Hannibal.

 

“Good, I think that it would be best if we leave a little early so your... friend will not be so reluctant to let you leave Friday. The part of the city I plan to take you to is very beautiful, I assure you that you will not regret agreeing to go with me.” Hannibal said, excusing himself to go to the restroom before Harry saw his straining bulge.

 

Hannibal was eager to get into the bathroom. Instead of going to the guest's he went to his own bedroom's so Harry would not hear him. Hannibal pulled his trousers and underwear down in one swift tug. His penis sprang out, droplets of pre-cum splashed the toilet's rim. Hannibal moaned and grasped himself, his knot was acting up, probably because of the divine smell of a desired submissive was so close by. Hannibal groaned, he would have to wait until he had dropped Harrison off to find relief. He knew from the night before and earlier that morning that as worked up as he was his newly awakened knotting ability would prevent him from leaving the bathroom for at least half an hour. It would be extremely rude to leave Harrison by himself if he were to allow himself release so he would have to deal with it for an hour and a half or so.

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

When Hannibal entered the dinning area Harrison and the food were gone. At first for an irrational second he thought Harrison had left him. Making Hannibal feel panicked, not because he was afraid that he had discovered his secret, but because he thought he had abandoned him. No one left him. A flash of anger filled his chest. It went away once he glanced into the kitchen and he saw Harrison elbow deep in water, cleaning the dishes. He already had everything in containers with their lids off waiting on the counter to cool a little before being put in the refrigerator. Hannibal needlessly put on an apron to help hide his erection.

 

Hannibal picked up a towel to help dry the dishes. They fell into a companionable silence, relaxed in each other’s company. Hannibal was very pleased with that fact. It was relaxing and it quickly drove him back to thoughts of how perfect they would be together. That they were meant to be. His penis gave an eager twitch, as if agreeing with him. Harrison had taken off his dress robes and had a pair of nice black dress pants and a green dress shirt that looked a size or two too large for him, hanging in all the right ways.

 

Hannibal complemented Harrison's beauty. Who blushed and thanked him looking up at the man with those big green eyes and sweet smile. Hannibal must have lost his mind for a moment because one moment he was standing there staring at the boy's radiant face the next he was pushing him up against the counter, kissing him and frantically rubbing himself against him. Harrison's eyes were large and frightened, terror filling them. Hannibal wanted to cup the submissive's cock in his hand, feel its softness. Squeeze it. Rub it, until he spilled the fluid all over the inside of his trousers. Hannibal glanced at the clock they had about 1 hour and 25 minutes until they had to leave, plenty of time.

 

“Hannibal.” Harry said in a panicked tearful voice. Harry whimpered at the Hardness that was pressed into his stomach.

 

Hannibal shushed him. Hannibal picked up Harry's wiggling body and tossed him on the guest bed, that bedroom was closer than his own.

 

“Calm down, your yells will not be heard, this entire condo is sound proofed. I will not hurt you, I promise. I will not rut with you yet, we do not know each other well enough and a proper gentleman always courts his desired first.” Hannibal said, trying to sooth Harry.

 

Hannibal undid his belt and slid off his pants and underwear again. Harry struggled to get away. Hannibal sighed, “I did not wish to do this.... Stay still and relax.” He said.

 

Harry suddenly felt sluggish and content. His thoughts became fuzzy. He knew that he should be feeling panicked about something but he couldn't figure out why.

 

Once Harry was sufficiently calmed and the will to fight his compulsions taken care of Hannibal said, “I want you to associate me with this state. I make you feel content and nothing will feel wrong or bad in anyway with what I am doing.” Hannibal said. He completely removed all of Harry's clothes to make sure that nothing got on them.

 

Harry's body was far more perfect and beautiful than Hannibal had imagined it to be. It was nearly hairless with soft curves and delicate long limbs that should have looked gangly but didn't. He looked too thin to Hannibal though, far too thin. He would take care of that once they became breeding partners. Although Hannibal did not want to admit it, in two days he had fallen into some sort of love at first sight type of thing. Hannibal eyed Harrison's delicate vestigial penis and his small testicles. Even his groin hardly had any hair.

 

Hannibal cupped Harry and gently rubbed him, trying to make him harden. Hannibal licked his hand when he realized he was simply causing discomfort by rubbing the other dry. He grinned, showing his crooked sharp teeth when Harry began to whimper and buck up into Hannibal's hand. Slowly but surely little beadlets of pre-cum began to ooze out of Harry's cock tip and helped lubricate Hannibal's hand. He was near completion when Hannibal draped himself over Harry. He frantically snapped his hips forward, rubbing himself eagerly against Harry's erection. Hannibal groaned and hissed out the word Harrison almost frantically. Suckling pert pink nipples much like he imagined their future Calf doing.

 

“Tell me you want me!” Hannibal snarled, holding back his need to bite and bite and bite. He jerked forward again, grinding his erection into Harry's. He was not going to make Harrison say he loved him when he knew it was not true on the part of the submissive.

 

Harry whined and offered his neck when Hannibal squeezed his swollen flesh when he tried resisting. “Harrison.” Hannibal growled in warning. Harry was so so close to letting go of the feeling building up in his stomach, so close. “Please-please I want you just let me- Just I need it please!” Harry wailed not coherent enough to speak properly.

 

Hannibal groaned and released all over Harry's abdomen and groin. He felt content, almost soothed by Harry's seaman-less sex fluids sputtering on his knot swollen flesh. He panted, massaging the fluid through his pubic hair and over his cock. He shivered and played with his sensitive knot he rolled Harry on his back and laid back down on top of his lax body. A natural Alpha submissive laying position meant to both protect and comfort a submissive of a mated pair. Hannibal positioned himself so his penis was between Harrison's legs. Spurting cum in eager, painful jerks. The air and rub of Harry's thigh against Hannibal's knot was almost too much to bare.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Hannibal hadn't been happy when his knot began to die down. He was almost embarrassed and nearly felt a bit of shame for doing such a thing to his darling Harrison. Someone that he could no longer see as just being a friend. His instincts and high emotions that he had felt that entire day chose for him. He wanted the boy and he would have him even if he had to use every underhand thing he was able to think of to manipulate him and break him down to do so. He did not love easily and he did not allow anything he wanted get away or be taken away, ever. And he was enthralled with Harrison. More so than he had ever been with anything else or anyone else, well maybe not his Mischa. Maybe one day he would be though, in a different way. He adored his little sister in nothing but a siblings affection while Harrison was who he desired sexually. He was already near the level of his dear Will, though he also adored Will in a different manner than Harrison.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

It was depressing but it had to be done. He could not allow anyone to know what they had shared together or they may take his beloved Cow away before he could sway him to willingly become Hannibal's mate. Hannibal compelled Harry, rather reluctantly, to not remember anything but the good feelings that Hannibal had brought him. As a second thought Hannibal had made him think that in the morning that he had dreamed of what they had done together. Hannibal was not sure how well a repression of memory would work on him being what he was and being magically powerful. It was best to make the memory resurface in a way that he wanted it to instead of at an inconvenient time. He did not want it to ruin what he was on the verge of building with Harrison. And in Hannibal's opinion using such underhand tactics as speeding up the process of love and desire through making him focus on feelings he had, had when incapacitated was perfectly okay.

 

Hannibal had quickly cleaned Harry up, making sure not to leave a smidgen of evidence and dressed him. He carried Harry to the front seat and put his seat belt on. He pretended that Harry had fallen asleep in the car when he got rid of his compulsion. Harry had been confused but thought that it must have just been because he had been tired and got out of the car. They were about 5 minutes early. Hermione was standing on the street on the muggle side of the ally that would lead to the Magical area of Rome.

 

“How was your day Harry? Had fun?” Hermione asked, she looked relieved.

 

Harry grinned, “Yeah, it was great. Hannibal is really nice and we had a great time!” Harry said. Blushing when he glanced at Hannibal.

 

“I must get going now, I am glad that I got to see you again and I cannot wait until Friday!” Hannibal said.

 

Harry looked sad, “Okay.... I really am looking forward to seeing you again!” Harry said. Looking suddenly shy.

 

Hannibal smiled a jagged toothed smile once he drove away. He couldn't wait to get further into his Harrison's lovely head, to twist him to desire and need only one, him.

 

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Who Whispers Darkness in Sweetened Horrors and oozes Love and Maddness Through One's Ears, Making Them Believe Honeyed Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for taking so long, did a rewrite on this. Crazy stuff ahead!
> 
> Oh, and if you are looking for a new story of mine to read, I have the info to see it below! If you like any of the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings things along with the obvious, Harry Potter, than this would probably be a Crossover come true for you!
> 
> Well on to the story! Sorry for any errors and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know have a facebook account. You can use it to ask questions or whatever you want it is Yazziyou Daydreamer on there. I post when I am going to update on there and answer questions, just talk so on. happy to add folk on there.

** Start Chapter 3 **

 

Harry was ecstatic to see Victor. He had not seen him for over two months. Which was because last time that he saw him was right before the end of the school year because of the Tri-Wizard tournament that had been held at Hogwarts. Something nagged at the back of his mind though. He shouldn't be focused on him. He should be focused on Hannibal who was so much better than Victor.

 

Harry shook his strange thoughts away. He adored Victor! Why did he even think like that at all? His mind wandered to the strange embarrassing wonderful dream he had had not long ago. How for the first time in his life he had woken up with sticky sheets and a mild ache for something in his belly. He was so confused, he had no idea what to do with his bedding or how to clean up the slight slimy wetness drying on him in unmentionable places.

 

Something insisted something was completely off about what was going on with him. With that man as well but his brain would immediately insist that he was safety and comfort and companionship. Harry forced his brain back to Victor. Quickly becoming excited at the idea of spending time with him.

 

He wanted to go to some of the ruins in the Magical district with him! Then go to a restaurant he had read about that was one of the best in Italy, he had already made reservations weeks before even coming for vacation just to get in. It was connected to a garden area and across from that was the largest temple dedicated to Roman and Greek magical deities in the world! Harry remembered Victor showing interest in visiting the temple in the last letter that he had given him which had been only 3 days before hand. The day that he had left Britain. Harry's decision to make a reservation for the trip was thankfully a very good idea.

 

Oh, he couldn't wait until Victor showed up it would be so awesome! Victor said he was going to take him to properly meet his parents and that he had a surprise for him and that he was going to take him to, Artemus, one of the largest and oldest book stores in all of Europe! Many of its books were hundreds if not thousands of years old. They were even rumored to have some scrolls that had managed to be saved from the anchoring stone miss-hap that absolutely obliterated Atlantis!

 

The people in charge of the wards of Atlantis had to be complete idiots if they thought it would be okay to lessen the amount of outer anchoring stones they used just to cut down on maintenance and energy consumption. That was just lazy! Besides the fact that in the environment that the place was in was far too harsh to have so few anchoring stones active at the same time the size of the main anchoring stone, the heartstone, would have forced so much power into the remaining stones to compensate for the lack of a proper amount that they would have all weakened from the extreme over charge and imploded from the combined pressure of the environment they were forcing out and from the power flowing into them. It would have been a complete disaster. It was surprising that anyone at all managed to make it out alive as the destruction of the city would have been sudden and extremely violent, everyone would be dead in a few minutes is all.

 

Supposedly the Lupin's had descended from the only surviving member rather closely related to the royal family from there. The royal main branch had been very large so they would have never had the chance of becoming king or anything but they were just under the importance of the main family. Harry had always been curious about such things. How did his father even know if it were true or not or even know about that story? Harry thought it was probably just some family lore as many families in Pureblood society insisted they were the decedents of Emperors, Royalty, and such things like that. Harry knew for a fact that the Black's really were descendants of vicious magical clan and tribal royalty that were renown throughout history for their abilities to communicate with and to tame Grimm. Some were even thought to be the children of couplings between the creatures as they were somehow able to transform into Grimm themselves, like his mother.

 

The Blacks were also related to several magical kings including Charlemagne (I think I spelled it right?) a French king that had created the largest Empire in Europe since the fall of Rome. The brothers Romulus and Remus, though his father was also related to them. Very few other magical families could brag about that. And several other royals were in his bloodline as well, including the nearly squab, Henry the 8th. Though he had little magic Harry's grandmother was quite proud of that particular individual being so closely related to the family. Pathetic, weak, idiot carrying bloodlines (translate to Saner, less powerful or dangerous, more mentally and emotionally stable bloodlines/individuals) bred out paranoia which bred out vigilance and a backbone and power is about what he understood from her rant when he had asked why they were supposed to proud of being related to so many loonies a few years back.

 

Harry hadn't asked about it again after that. Especially when he had decided to point out the horrifying aspects of some of their most beloved ancestors, ones that cannibalized people. His grandmother had insisted that there was nothing wrong with something like that as they ate mostly dirty muggles and that it was not like very many of them were Wizards anyway, at least not completely. She had clammed up after that, refusing to say what they had been even if she had known... She hadn't wanted to talk to him for weeks after. It had been dreadful being avoided and ignored by her! After that he hadn't even tried finding out the reason for her sudden dismissal of the subject.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Hannibal finished up his now becoming a daily routine need to remove his sheets, still naked. After removing them he grabbed the pillow that he had eagerly rubbed himself against the night before. He had eagerly sniffing at a pillow that he had snatched from his condo that still smelled of _his_ Harrison and rutted against one of his favorite silk covered ones until completion at least 2 times if he remembered correctly. Harrison's smell was absolutely decadent and sleeping with the arousal inducing pillow was probably not the best idea because of the smell being so wonderful. Hannibal had woken up with a horrifically painfully pleasurable purple/red knot inflated nearly as big as it would have if it had been inside of his beloved one.

 

Hannibal's sex glands around the base of his cock swelling so large it could be compared to the circumference of a good sized apple. He had been absolutely covered in seaman spurt after painful wonderful horrible spurt of superior viral white sex fluids. Hannibal had panted at the painful sensation but smiled his genuine sharp toothed smile when he took in how much he was producing. He was better than everyone else that many have even thought about his beloved cow in such a forbidden way.

 

Hannibal felt proud of how easy it would be to swell his cow with a calf with such higher quality seed he produced and his massive knot and deep penetrating penis. Oh, how they would rut for days once Harrison had been twisted so pretty to rely only on him. His claiming, it would be deep and rough and slow and Harrison would be his and he would bite him and bite him and bite him until not a single place did not hold his mark.

 

Hannibal had no idea how long his knot had taken to deflate he would guess at least an hour though as the sun had mostly came up by the time he was able to properly get up and get ready for what he had planned for the day.

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Harry blushed when Victor gently pressed a kiss to the top of his hand before leading him from the hotel and through the magical district of Rome.

 

“So vhat have you been doing vhile you are here?” Victor said, smiling at Harry.

 

Harry turned red again. “Not much, I went to the opera and liked it a lot and some muggle museums, I never knew there was so much to see when it came to them. I also met a nice man named Hannibal! He was great!” Harry said, grinning.

 

Victor looked like he wanted to say something but instead lead him to a nice looking little upscale cafe for breakfast.

 

The only other person sitting outside so far was a man with slightly grayed perfectly styled dirty blond hair. Sitting primly in an oddly muggle plaid suit. He looked to be in his 40s maybe even early 50s. With sharp angular features and thin lips. Seemed more interested in reading a newspaper that sat in front of him than the server taking his order but politely listened as she blabbed at him in Italian.

 

Harry swore that he recognized the man two tables down. Affection for Hannibal surged when looking at the man. The man's lips curved up a twinged and Harry swore he looked over at him, eyes a sanguine color. Harry shook his head, feeling deeply unsettled and disturbed. Something felt odd.... Off about the adoration he was suddenly feeling. Forced somehow, something clawed at his mind insisting that it was not right, that it should not have been felt. Like the emotions were manufactured or something...

 

“'Arry! What are you dozing here with'zot a chaperon? Thiz iz completzely inappropriate for za Royal Heirezz! Ezpecially za bearer! You are not zepposed to be out on your own at all let alone with za man! What would your grandmothzer and father think of thiz?”A musical voice said, sounding scandalized.

 

Harry immediately looked over. Fleur was standing with her hands on her hips and her eyes angry slits.

He had to fight showing his neck to her to appease her. He had noticed such instincts were getting harder to ignore. It did not help that she was much larger than he was and had a far more dominant personality and presents about her.

 

Fleur had been rather horrified that school year to find out that he was in a school with some many males. When she had saw him with his mostly male friends she seemed to take it upon herself to surround him with females. Fleur had scolded Hermione for allowing so many males around such a delicate beautiful submissive. As if it were her job to protect him from the evil of teenage boys every moment of every day. She had even gone so far to explain the inappropriateness of being in a school with so many sexually active males to his mother and had nearly scared him into transferring Harry to

her school. Which accepted only Girls and Bearers. His Aunt had eagerly agreed with the decision until Harry reminded her how far away it was from home. Then she threatened to rip his mother’s intestines out through his nose somehow with a button hook.... She had scared him so bad that he no longer wanted to have him transferred.

 

At first Harry really had not liked Fleur much. He liked her quite a bit now and realized she was more like his Aunt in some ways when it came to boys. She was also a bit old fashioned in the mindset of how bearers should be treated and the fact that he was wizarding royalty amped it up to an extreme with her. In French Wizarding society he had found out that his family was considered true royalty and had been ecstatic when they found out, from Fleur's excited parents, that the main lines had had a Bearer. Many had showed up to watch the Tri-Wizard tournament and to make their joy known. They did not try and stalk him or anything though, thankfully. They were rather possessive now of their beloved 'Princess' and any that had saw him without an escort around the other male students had been very vocal in their disapproval.

 

The French government along with the German government, though completely separately, had tried to force the Black family to return to their home range which had originally been around the French/Germany border. Insisting that they were national treasures on both parts and that they now had reason to make them return to their rightful places of origin as Bearers from the family were now practically unheard of and it was a well-known fact that bearers were often far more delicate even compared to others in the family as well. None of the bearers from the family since leaving the mainland of Europe had survived to maturity. They had insisted since Harry was so vulnerable that it was in his best interest to be pampered and tended to and had been horrified at the fact that he had been exposed to so many potentially ill individuals and males as it was completely inappropriate to them. They had even tried to go to court of it. The attempt to gain custody of him from both countries failed miserably.

 

When they left the area they changed their names in an attempt to leave the life of mainland royalty behind and instead become the royalty of Britain when it was hardly even more than dirt huts and lopsided castles. Their adoring twisted subjects and money/higher position grubbing nobility became intolerable for the rather unstable individuals. The main branch left and left the people with the less than adequate lazy nobles. If they hadn't than they would have no doubt killed the whole lot of idiots and would have been so inbred that the lines would have died out. To the Black's distaste one of their servants had betrayed them and told everyone what they were. After that they had completely relied on House Elves.

 

00000000000

 

Harry sighed, “Hermione said that it would be fine. It isn't like we will be doing any of.... That kind of stuff!” Harry said. His face turned red.

 

Fleur huffed, “You betzer not 'Arry, it iz completezy inappropriaze for zomeone of your stazus and good 'eeding!” She said. Though she seemed to be completely focused on glaring at Victor

 

Victor raised an eyebrow at her. “You fink that I vill being disgracing heem like vat?” He said in an insulted sounding growl.

 

Fleur sniffed, “Ov courze! You are za 'an are you not? Za 'an 'az no problem taking advantage ov the fairer 'ex! Ezpecially the beaut'eful! Zad 'Arry iz very beaut'eful!”

 

Victor sneered at her enraged, “Vat do you fink I am, a man vhore? I vould never treat Harry vat vay! He is deleecate and kind. He is to being treated vith Geentleness and respect and admiration!” He snarled at her. He gently grasped one of Harry's hands, ignoring how flustered Harry was and placed an affectionate kiss to the top of it.

 

Fleur sniffed, still giving him a distrustful look. She flared her skirt and sat down next to Harry, unwilling to allow Victor to be unmonitored around Harry.

 

Victor growled and forced himself to ignore her. “Heermionee has told me about man vho has been being..... Odd..... He has taken you to opera and dat he helped get you to hotel.... She says she is being... Concerned. You told her vat you are being going to lunch with heem tomorrow, yes?” He said.

 

“Yeah, he's great.” Harry said, weakly smiling. He did not like the tone Victor was using about Hannibal.

 

Victor frowned, “Heermionee agrees vith me, we do not fink it is being good idea to see heem again. Someving seems.... not right about vhole fing, yes? Ve have agreed that you should be seeing if you are under some sort of Allure or spell, yes? Heermionee says your personality is being not you at all. Vat you act een love vith heem even though you do not know heem. ” He said reasonably worried.

 

Harry felt like crying what was wrong with him? Were they right? Did Hannibal do something to him? Maybe he should go home. These emotional outbursts were scary and getting out of control when it came to anything to do with Hannibal. The man in the odd muggle suit stood up and unnecessarily straightened his suit. He swiftly walked by their table, almost seeming to be furious. He banged his hip into Harry's arm, quickly apologizing he walked away. Something dark and angry ripped through Harry when that happened. A fury stronger than he could remember feeling for a long time lit his gut. HANNIBAL WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HIM! HE WAS A GOOD KIND LONELY PERSON AND HARRY WAS GOING TO GO TO LUNCH WITH HIM THE NEXT DAY AND THEY WOULD BE HAPPY AND HAVE FUN AND HE WASN'T GOING TO PUT UP WITH HOW RUDE THOSE TWO WERE BEING, INSULTING HIS FRIEND LIKE THAT!!!

 

The glass that made up the top of their table along with all of the others around them exploded. The two were thrown from their chairs and skidded over the glass and cobblestone. “Come my lovely one, remove such rude intrusive pigs from this world. All they do is squeal to you filthy lies. They hold no care for you, they use you my beloved Harrison. A bite to the throat is all it would take, yes? It is not like anyone would miss such stains.” the accented voice purred in an echoing voice. Harry swore he could feel breath on the back of his neck. “Look at me.” The voice said and black stag like creature suddenly stood hardly visible at the edge of Harry's vision. It stared at Harry with big dark red eyes then huffed, showing off sharp teeth. Harry began to stumble. His head was pounding. Whoosh whoosh whoosh was all that filled his ears. The creature bellowed and bellowed, as if enraged. Then everything looked distorted and melted and skeletal in his vision. Harry clutched his head and moaned.

 

“'Arry! 'Arry! Zat are you doing?!” A frightened voice shrieked, distorting into a howling bird like shriek. A horrifically ugly bird-like skeletal creature stood in front of Harry gaunt with a wicked looking beak and razor claws. Standing next to her was a much larger creature with scales, fanged teeth, and dragon-like wings, also gaunt and twisted looking. Its guts hanging outside of it like a ribbon full of practice bows.

 

“Please stand back. I am a healer.” A man said sounding concerned. Harry's crazed eyes landed on him and froze. Standing in front of Harry was a man that wasn't a man at all. Harry could suddenly see clearly antlers like knives and sharp crooked teeth curved in an amused grin. His eyes a dark red, full of delighted and an obsessive possessiveness. Then in a blink of an eye the man was the only non-monster Harry was able to see properly. Platinum streaked dirty blond hair, perfectly styled was the only thing that was on the man's head. His eyes were filled with gentleness and concern and his mouth pulled down into a cautious frown. “Calm down. No one will hurt you here. I promise that I will not let any harm come to you. You can trust me, I promise!” The man said, gently pulling Harry into an embrace. He grinned into the crook of Harry's neck where no one else could see him do so.

 

_'I promise that I will twist you so pretty that you will not know what is beast and what is man and what it is to be without me or without a child swelling your belly or on your hip. For my love will make you never ache for another's company and we will become each other’s because I do not share. Not with some want to be, gentleman Seeker, not anyone. I couldn't let them take you away, not now! Not when I am so close to starting your becoming! Not when I've already wormed my way into that head of yours. Now all I must do is push a little more until you are a bit more broken, you won't fight then, not then! I will cocoon you then in my horrific love, whisper to the piece that latched onto you in your sleep and out will come a thing that I molded to be one with me, my other half. We will soon be one and rein on this ugly world with beautiful mockeries made from pigs and I will finally not be alone. Not when I have you all to myself.'_ Hannibal silently cooed.

No way would Hannibal allow them to take him, to pull away all of the threads he had been tirelessly weaving while Harry slept. It was the fastest he had ever managed to do so. He wasn't going for subtlety though, not when he had overheard the night before what that sow planned to do with his cow, take him away. No, he would not allow that to ever happen. He would rip the world apart before allowing his one chance of happiness to slip past him.

**End Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright finally done! It was going to be way longer but decided I wanted to see what you guys thought I should do. Have Harry be taken back home or have Hannibal get his wicked way with him? What do you think?
> 
> Please read and review! It really does motivate me to write more!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update! I decided at the last minute to re-write most of this as it just didn't seem  
> right the other way. Did I do alright? Not sure if I got Hannibal acting right or not.
> 
> AWESOME AND IMPORTANT TO THOSE THAT WANT TO READ A NEW STORY I AM WORKING ON IN ADVANCED!!!! Okay, I finally broke down and am starting to write a The Hobbit and Harry Potter crossover! So far it's pretty good and I have already got nearly 4500 words done for the first chapter. I've had the idea for it for months and it has been driving me nuts enough that it was distracting me from all my other stories so I thought it was probably a good idea to just start writing it already. I do know that I have never seen another one like it so to my knowledge it is extremely original. Once it gets to chapter 4 or 5 I think I will begin to post it on fanfiction.
> 
> BUT!!!
> 
> If you want an early look at it I will post it on my facebook page which is under the same name as mine on here. If you guys like it then let me know and I will continue writing it so you can actually read it soon on Fanfiction.
> 
> Also if you want to email me I got one specifically for my fanfiction now with my fanfiction author’s name. It’s yazziyousdaydreamer@yahoo.com. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Pretty Horrors Made You Mine Oh, Maidan Disturbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be some sexy times in this one!!!
> 
> Also, my facebook is https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009015199821
> 
> And my Fanfiction account is https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1983452
> 
> Just in case you guys want to read more of my stuff and or get updates early. My Harry Lupin story still has a majority of it on fanfiction.

** Start Chapter 4 **

Harry whimpered, clinging to the stranger, who didn’t feel like a stranger.

“I feel that it would be best if you were to allow me to take him to my home, it is not far.” The man said, turning to Harry’s frightened friends. Making sure to look them both in the eyes. “I feel that it is imperative for his mental health, I fear someone may have cursed him!” He insisted.

Both Victor and Fleur began to relax, though Victor seemed to be put up more of a fight about it. Slowly relaxing and nodding. “Of course!” Victor said, sounding slightly dazed.

“Would you please come here miss?” The man said kindly.

Fleur shook her head, “Of corz!” She said immediately walking over to him.

“Thank you, though, it would be a good time to sleep, yes?” He said. Making sure to lightly brush his hand over her’s. She slumped over in a dead faint. “Quickly, she has also been infected by whatever evil that is doing this! I feel that it is best to isolate your… friend from the rest of the population before whatever it is ends up effecting other people. It would be best if you were to apperate to the hospital! I will have to carry this one there. He is in no shape to apperate of floo after all. It would be best that you do not tell anyone about this nor start looking for him for a while. It could be bad for his health, yes?” He said. Grave sounding.

Victor grimaced at him, looking like he was trying to glare but was feeling too much pain to show aggression. He almost robotically picked up Fleur and disappeared with a loud pop.

“I am thinking our time exploring in the city is over for this trip darling. A pity, as I would have loved to take you to the nicest little Café!” The man said, sounding a bit put out. He slipped his arms under Harry’s knees and around his shoulders, cuddling him close, and stood. “It is from leaving there that I first laid eyes on you. It is alright, we can do that in a few years. Can’t we my Harrison?”

All Harry was able to do was make a fearful noise as his eyes rolled about in his head like googly eyes. Seeming not to hear what was even being said to him though, he still clung to him like his life depended on it.

“Calm down beloved one. We won’t be able to go home if you don’t calm down. Remember, unruly magic and non-magical things don’t mix well. I cannot use my vehicle to get you away from all of the monsters if you do not calm. Go to sleep.” The older looking Hannibal said.

“’Kay,” Harry mumbled, laying his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. The wind and wild energy slowly died down.

“Good boy Harrison, my very good boy! I am so pleased with you right now!” Hannibal said, cooing a praise to Harry much like one would to a puppy. After a few more minutes of walking Hannibal was standing with Harry near a parking lot full of cars.

Hannibal tensed at the sight of some hipster type leaning against his vehicle drinking what smelled like some type of organic blend of cappuccino. Hannibal went ridged when the man pulled out a key and suddenly swiped it across the vehicle’s door. Over its _custom_ ordered pin striping. He forced himself not to rush over and rip out the RUDE pig’s throat. Instead he casually walked over to the passenger’s side and unlocked it so quietly that the man did not even notice what was going on, then walked back around. Hannibal didn’t even glance back at Harry before grabbing the guy by the hair and slamming him face first into the paved brick of the parking lot, instantly knocking him unconscious. He smelled healthy and felt fit. The nasty rude creature would make a nice meal before they had to leave. Maybe he could even twist his Harrison’s mind so wonderfully before the creature was ready for cooking and would be able to cook him much like a suckling pig, apple in the mouth and all. That would be absolutely delightful!

Hannibal grabbed some zip ties and a roll of ducked-tape quickly securing his newest meal and tossed him into the trunk of his car, wishing he had brought one of the cars that he had that had a secret compartment built in for hiding his victims and supplies for catching and killing them. Hannibal couldn’t wait until his Harrison was so addicted to the flesh of humans that he wouldn’t even mind the fact that he was feeding him people, though, from what he was able to smell from his intended he already had a rare, extremely strong, and potent sub-specie bloodline. From the best stock as well. He would have to ask his beloved if he had any ‘cannibalistic’ Germanic/Scandinavian descended relatives and ancestors as the lines were far too strong for him not to be at least the great grandson of a purebred.

Hannibal glared at the deep scratches in his door before opening it and sitting himself in the driver’s side. He turned to look at his prize and slowly smiled. His cock gave a little twitch when he saw Harry’s neck unwittingly bared to Hannibal as he continued to sleep. Hannibal licked his lips and shook his head. Trying to focus on leaving, like he had been planning on doing right away before the wizards realized what was going on and tried tracking the two of them. It was just another thing for him to be annoyed with the pig for. Yes, his death would be a rather painful and bloody one.

It took a little less time than it normally did for Hannibal to get back to his Estate. He was glad that it was around the time that most people were at work. Traffic was always a little better trying to get out of the city during work hours.

Hannibal hummed contently to the soothing tones of the symphony rumbling over his vehicle’s speakers as he slowly drove down his driveway. He had turned it up a bit once his rather undesirable guest had woke and began to rudely bang around in the trunk right as Hannibal’s favorite song, on the quickly made playlist, came on! The pig had no redeeming qualities at all, not even able to respect one of life’s greatest pleasures, music! It was positively appalling!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had not taken very long for Hannibal to secure the beastly thing in the back of his vehicle. Taking him to a special room in the basement where he stripped him down and strapped him onto a special surgical table so the fool couldn’t cause damage to himself. Less he damaged his meat and make it bitter. Hannibal would have only the best and of course that meant that his chosen mate would as well.

Once the pig was secured Hannibal went back outside so he could go and get his Harrison from the car and carry him in. He ended up carrying Harry all the way up to his bedroom, now theirs. Harry looked positively perfect on his massive bed.

Hannibal was eager to strip Harry, to see his lovely delicate flesh. He grimace when he smelled the musk of the young virile male that he had foxed Harry away from. He positively stunk of others… That could not be allowed. Hannibal scooped Harry up after making him nearly bare and carried him to his bathtub. He would get rid of that. Harrison would smell of him and only him just like in time, he would be completely dependent on him. He would not even wish to eat without Hannibal’s insistence. Hannibal’s whole chest vibrated with the please rumble he made at the thought of Harry needing him so much.

Hannibal undressed Harry a little faster than one would think was appropriate, he couldn’t help but rip them off though, he ached to see his beloved one completely exposed to him again. Unlike before which had been from a fit of need and crazed dominance, the sight of him would be controlled. The crown jewel of his victory. He could now see his Harrison as much as he wanted anytime that he wanted. Hannibal’s penis gave an excited twitch in his suit trousers at the thought, strongly approving of it.

Hannibal hummed in delight at the sight of pale flawless skin completely exposed to him and shivered while eying Harry’s pretty cock, it was sadly completely flaccid though. It was rather disappointing. He sat Harry in the tub after testing the water coming out of the facet for a few moments. Hannibal slipped out of his cloths and quickly folded them before sliding in behind Harry. They had about an hour before he planned to start dinner. He smiled when Harry’s eyelids began to flutter and Harry grumbled lightly as he pulled him closer.

“Harrison, my love wake up for me.” Hannibal purred. Excited and impatient for him to wake. The warm water made his cock ache even worse, though the feeling of Harry’s soft flesh against his thighs didn’t help either. He wondered how his darling would react to waking with his throbbing erection speared balls deep into him, would he try and scramble off? Would he cry and beg him to stop, to get out of him? Or would he squeeze around him and purr in delight wiggling impatiently for Hannibal to viciously take him against the rim of the bathtub? Hannibal couldn’t help but convulsively swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth at the thoughts whirling around in his head.

Harry childishly rubbed at his eyes and froze in confusion once he saw who he was laying up against, “Hannibal?” He said, bewildered. The last thing Harry remembered was being surrounded by monsters and an oddly familiar looking middle aged looking man being the only thing not terrifying. How did Hannibal even get involved in any of it?

“Yes, yes, I am here my dear. How are you feeling?” Hannibal asked, smiling pleasantly. He acted as if bathing with someone that he hardly knew with an erection about as hard as it could get without actually knotting or participating in sex wasn’t the least bit odd.

“Not sure…. ‘m tired though.” Harry murmured, as he became more awake he slowly realized that they both had nothing on and blushed violet.

Hannibal snatched Harry’s waist before he could try and get away.

“H-Hannibal what are you doing?” Harry said, panicked. Though a part of him kept insisting on relaxing another was muffled and made him feel slightly more panicked. It seemed almost unnaturally dulled though.

“Calm yourself Harrison. You told me you felt like you needed a bath remember? You are acting rather odd as you were the one that asked that I did not leave you! Are your sure their betrayal is not affecting you adversely?” Hannibal said in a worried tone.

“What do you mean?” Harry said, completely confused.

“Remember, you found that letter with bank transactions to all of your friends from your mother, insisting that they continued to keep you happy and that he gave the one Hermione.. and the 2 others that had visited you a bonus for getting you out of his and your other relatives hair for a time… That he paid to get you friends. Like I said before though, my affection is completely genuine!” Hannibal insisted.

Harry began to shake, giving a pained bark of laughter, “Oh yeah, how-how could I forget about-about that?” Harry said, feeling like he was being chocked. He began to sniffle.

Hannibal cocked his head to the side and wiped beneath both of Harry’s lovely green eyes with a thumb, “Oh darling, do not cry over them! It is alright. You have me and you know that I adore you, yes?” He said giving Harry a gentle smile.

“Y-Yes, I know you do, it’s just hard. I thought-thought that they loved me! I would have done anything for-for them, I just don’t understand. Am I so unlovable that I-I couldn’t make any friends, that my family paid to try and get rid of me for a while?” Harry said, leaning into Hannibal’s offered chest. He couldn’t help but to bare his neck and to thoughtlessly rub his cheek against Hannibal’s stroking palm.

“It will be fine darling, your focus shouldn’t be on those that never deserved your affection, that betrayed you! You should focus me, my affection for you, the pleaser I shall give you. I your chosen mate and how you will bare my child, only mine ever! Become plump and swollen and how I shall knot you over and over again everyday just so I can show you how beautiful I will still find you. I shall do it so often that you physically hurt without me inside of you. Would you like that my dear?” Hannibal purred. A seductive smirk on his face.

Harry couldn’t help but blush so hard that he wasn’t sure how he would ever live it down. For a moment something insisted no. It left Harry quickly though, did he want a baby? Well of course he did. Harry had played mummy for years when children and hand loved helping with small children. His father had said he was baby crazy for the last few years. He never thought it would be with someone he hardly know but he couldn’t think of having it with anyone else in the world anymore. The idea of having one with Hannibal, swelling with his baby made Harry feel odd. He couldn’t ever remember such heat in his groin before. They had approximately a year or two before he even was able to go into a fertile heat anyway so they would know each other well before the baby was even able to be born. Harry grimaced at the odd disappointed feeling that he felt.

Hannibal grinned at Harry. “Oh, you want to practice a little, hum? You like hearing about how lovely you will look round with our child? How your chest will begin to look swollen from all the milk you will make to keep our baby fat and healthy? I like thinking about it, how I will suckle it from your teats just like our child.” Hannibal growled, his penis completely engorged again.

Harry whined, not knowing what he should be doing. “Hannibal please-please!” He squeaked when Hannibal scooped him up and quickly padded out the bathroom door into a massive bedroom. Hannibal tossed him onto the bed, quickly crawling on top of Harry. He shrieked and flailed about when Hannibal began vigorously suckling at his nipples like a starved wolf pup, eagerly taking light nips here and there.

Hannibal eagerly rubbed his hand over Harry’s groin when he realized truly how hard he had made him. The vestigial organ was positively heated and harder than Hannibal thought possible. When Harry’s useless cock began to dribble and twitch, making the most grotesquely arousing squelches as he rubbed, Hannibal nearly lost what control he had left. He humped his oozing penis into the silk of his covers trying to get some sort of control over himself without shoving Harry face first into the mattress and impaling him with his now purpling flesh! Hannibal began to pant frantically.

Hannibal groaned when he felt a light big of fluid wet Harry’s ass, it didn’t take a genius to realize it was slick. Hannibal flipped Harry onto his stomach and positioned his erection between Harry’s wet thighs in one fluid motion. “Hold-hold your thighs together dear.” Hannibal snarled between his teeth.

Harry eagerly complied, offering his neck with a dazed mew. His half laden eyelids flew open when Hannibal began to aggressively thrust as close to his vestigial sex organs as possible. Harshly rubbing at them until Harry was sobbing and arching into him. “I Hanni’bal feel-“ Harry squealed arching and weakly jerking himself against the mattress before collapsing, breaths coming out like a panting rabbit’s. He squeaked when Hannibal lurched forward, wetness gushing over his cock and balls and latched his sharp, crooked, teeth around Harry’s upper arm and aggressively rolled his teeth. Harry shuddered his cock making a pathetic twitch. After a few moments Hannibal began to lav at Harry’s arm with his tongue, both laying quietly as pulse after pulse of fluid wet Harry’s most private parts outside of his actually ass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hannibal was absolutely delighted with the progress he had made with his Harrison. Not only did he manage to take him away from everyone he loved and convinced him they hated him but rutting with Harry while he was… mostly aware had been magnificent. Far more pleasurable than the last time! Best of all Harry would properly remember it this time.

Hannibal hummed almost cheerfully as he picked up the scalpel sitting in a tray next to him. He ignored the muffled sobs. “Now, I think I am going to take part of that liver, my Harrison is far too thin you see and liver really is quite good for fattening an underweight submissive up. Maybe a roast of some sort for the main course?” Hannibal said. He effortlessly slid the blade through the man’s flesh and with a few more quick flicks he was peeling away the man’s flesh and into his stomach cavity. Hannibal ignored the squelches of organs from the unleashed blood and their shifting. He efficiently sliced through the organs he wanted to take before tying them and soldering them off just well enough that he may not bleed to death for a few extra hours. Hannibal had given up trying to keep the man awake after the first slice into his healthy looking liver. What a pathetic creature. He sewed the man back up and flipped the table over and slid out a tray to expose hind end.

He had been careful with the stiches so the pig’s organs didn’t fall out at that stage. Hannibal grimaced when the man’s lower body started acting like it wanted to defecate. He sat his scalpel down and grabbed the surgical needle he had sat down only moments beforehand. He sighed, pulling at the thread Hannibal spread the human’s oddly hairy ass cheeks, inserting the needle through both sides of the man’s anus hole he pulled and repeated over and over again, watching it twitch and bleed. Hannibal curled his lip and was pleased when he had finally finished and tied the knot. It wasn’t like the man would be needing to relieve himself anytime soon anyway. He was going to die after all. Hannibal replaced his gloves with new ones and took up a new blade, not wanting to cross contaminate the meat. Hannibal made long bloody slices around the man’s right butt cheek at the hip and thigh, careful not to do more than peel away that flesh. Hannibal was glad when we was done with removing the well-defined muscle and was able to sew that hollowed out bit as well.

Hannibal grimaced at the time on the clock. And at the fact that he was still covered head to toe in blood and still needed to clean up and he hadn’t even started dinner yet! He was feeling rather rude. Hopefully Harry wasn’t awake and hungry yet.

He couldn’t wait to see how Harry would react to the food. The thought of him devouring it like he would die without it was exciting, it would make him even further under his influence and no one would be able to do anything about it. His teeth would knawsh terribly sharp and hungry and begging for more for a Flesh Eater was that, an eater of flesh and his darlings _beloved_ parents had not taken care of that hunger in the slightest. His darling would be ravenous and his becoming would be positively **_PERFECT_**!

** End Chapter 4 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write way more but I was like this feels right where it is so sorry. At least you guys get a new chapter!!! What do you think is going to happen next?  
> I wasn’t nearly as descriptive with some stuff as I planned but I am tired, I have a job now so yeah…. Anyway what do you guys think will happen? Also, tell me if I missed something while correcting I didn’t look too hard…  
> PLEASE REVIEW! I’m going through a pretty stressful time right now so it really does encourage me to write more! How was the sexy times? I haven’t written anything that intense in forever so I have no idea if that is a sit there and blush with an odd(Perverted or kind of disturbing one to others) smile on your face type of thing or grimace in pain and delete my story thing…. I hope I am still decent at it….  
> Oh I have a webpage a facebook page and everything on my facebook for the actual book I am nearly done with now! Facebook name is Yazziyou Daydreamer by the way and I have a bunch of cool picture links of things I drew on my profile on here now! Even one of Harry Lupin!!!  
>  I also changed this story enough that I was actually able to put it on amazon to see how people would respond and was very surprised in 3 days I got 6 people to buy it. I didn’t expect anything to happen. What do you guys think, should I continue? It won’t be a huge amount different for a while but it will be different!


	5. And So it Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and if there are any errors.
> 
> My grandfather died Monday so I am kind of a mess. This actually would have been done last weekend if my grandfather had not ended up in critical care on Saturday night.
> 
> Outright tell me what is crap and needs to be rewritten so I can get that corrected. I plan to start the new chapter after I wake up so you may get another update in the next couple of days, Cheering*
> 
> Hope it’s alright, here you are!

**Start Chapter 5**

Hannibal could not wait to feed his beloved Harrison. His wonderful cow, how he would fatten him on only the sweetest of meats. It would be perfect. It would not take long for him to gain all of Harrison's focus. To be adored and worshipped by him. Hannibal had to take a calming breath and readjusted himself in his trousers at the idea of being so desired by the one that he desired to become a breeding partner with. Hannibal couldn't wait until the time to properly bed Harry came.

Hannibal laid the platers on the table with a flourish. Eager to show off. "Come here." Hannibal said, patting his knee. Harry blushed, though did as he was told although he really didn't want to. Hannibal drug him into his lap and moaned quietly. He delicately picked up a pre-cut piece of liver between his fingers and lifted it to Harry's mouth. "Come now, open up!" Hannibal insisted.

Harry did as he was told and moaned at the taste. He took a big inhale of the delightful smelling food. He scrunched up his face in confusion. It sort of smelled like-like someone's blood… Of human blood… It made no sense at all unless. Harry paled even as he compulsively ate another wonderful morsel straight from Hannibal's waiting fingers. "No, s-stop!" Harry said trembling and weakly trying to get away.

Hannibal frowned, "what is wrong darling, do you not like this dish? I can get you something else if you like." He said.

"It smells like- you-you people it's people isn't it?" Harry said trembling and looking half sick even as he reached a hand out toward the plate of thinly sliced pieces of organs, nearly salivating.

Hannibal sighed, mildly amused. "Why would it matter if it was or not? If I say it is calf liver and kidneys would it make you feel better? They are both sources of food after all." He said, nonchalant sounding. "Now, do you want to try some of the kidney? I admit I had ate a few slivers before I brought it in here. It is most delicious!" He said, picking up a slice and holding it up to Harry expectantly. Hannibal smiled and gave Harry a kiss on his collar bone. "Come now darling, do not upset yourself. It is the circle of life. We are predators. We feed upon mankind, it is perfectly natural to feel such a hunger. Come now eat my lovely one, I know you ache to feed until you belly stretches to look like you are showing signs of being with my baby and you are whining in agony. "Hannibal purred, making Harry shiver at the thought of looking like he was pregnant, swollen with Hannibal's babies devouring forbidden flesh from the man's fingers. Eating something that of course had to be perfectly alright, just a little startling.

"Those parents of yours were terrible creatures! Manipulating you, disgusted by you, never feeding my beloved one properly. The only reason you are not dead or dying is because of your mixed linage. They wanted to make you think they loved you but just wanted to hurt my Harrison, to torment you! But not me, I would never harm you." Hannibal lapped at Harry's neck briefly. "Do not worry though I shall feed you up and make you whole. They wanted to weaken you, you should be furious with them for what they did to you, what they took from you." Hannibal cooed. Running his freehand through Harry's hair.

Harry couldn't help but to start to relax and agree with Hannibal. They were cruel and devious but Hannibal was so sweet, he cared about Harry. They had each other and that was all that really mattered right? Because he knew deep down Hannibal would never leave him. An anger was beginning to simmer under his skin though, towards everyone from his past life. One that vaguely felt wrong, fake even. Harry nibbled his lips but ignored the wary feelings as they quickly went away. Being angry was perfectly reasonable in the situation he was in with his so called 'friends and family'.

Harry began to shudder as he greedily scarfed down the pieces of organs. Trying to sate a hunger that he did not even know he could ever possess. Everything that had been pounded into his head as a child was completely forgotten as his gluttony increased. Harry quickly finished off the entire plate of appetizers. Beginning to saliva so abundantly in his mouth he could hardly even swallow it down fast enough to prevent it from dribbling between his lips.

Hannibal shuddered in delight at his Harrison's eagerness to feed. He began to gently rock against his counterparts backside to try and relieve some of the ache in his nether regions. He groaned when Harry made a needy whimpering noise. Hannibal couldn't wait until he was done feeding his lovely cow, eager to rub himself raw against his cow's delicious body. He hadn't realized providing for his mate would be so fulfilling and erotic.

Harry whined at the feeling of Hannibal's clothed erection. He couldn't wait until he was able to feel it against him again. The hunger was quickly winning though. His stomach spazmed. "What is wrong with me Hannibal? What-did it do?" He hissed out between his clenched teeth.

"Wait here for just a moment darling, I shall get you more." Hannibal said. Sliding Harry from his lap, onto the chair the both had been on. He completely ignored Harry's question, smiling at him almost cruelly.

Moments later Hannibal returned with a cart decorated with an assortment of exotic flowers, teeth, and animal skulls. The most noticeable was a large skull of what looked to be a mixture of a slightly canine looking elk-like creature, it's modest sized knife-like black antlers were stained a reddish brown and pieces of flesh and fresh flowers were handing from them, all artfully placed, it's teeth were all sharp and a massive crack ran through its left eye socket.

Hannibal's face was twisted with a sharp toothed grin. Utter delight and pride radiated from him like the poison of a nuclear energy rod. It was a cruel twisted delight, knowing that his Harrison couldn't fight against the need to feed upon what he had considered forbidden flesh. His pain was delicious, almost painfully arousing to see. The way his Harrison paled at the sight of the skull made Hannibal have to momentarily stop to adjust himself. He couldn't wait until his beloved cow began to grow excited and aroused at the very scent of human flesh. If seeing such horror and pain over what he was feeding upon, even if it were subconscious, than it had to be far better and more arousing to see his want and delight over it.

Hannibal quickly set the dishes on the table. Eager to begin to feed his mate again. He lifted the frozen boy and sat him back on his lap, running a hand over his cows groin in promise for things to come. He had already pre-cut everything as to make the process less tedious at the table. He eagerly pulled a piece of moist dripping meat from the elk creature's antler and held it to Harry's mouth. "Come now beloved one, it is just decoration!" He crooned as Harry ignored his pain and hesitated to eat. Undoubtedly though vaguely recognizing the oddity and familiarity of the beast's blackened crown. Hannibal couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the skull, his inside joke, staring at them with empty sockets. All of Harrison's answers to his unspoken questions sitting right in front of him, used like a kebob for the favorite flesh of their kind. How could he not see the humor in it?

Harry ate, still trembling. Quickly becoming almost frenzied. Only seeming to hear and respond to the praise and encouragements that Hannibal kept giving him.

Hannibal was quick to leave the mostly empty platers for later. His cock swollen to the point of almost causing him agony. Providing for his cow was a positively intoxicating experience. He groaned at Harry's pained moan as he scooped the submissive up bridle style. Even through his clothes Harry's stomach was visibly swelled a bit. It was positively lovely, Hannibal could not wait until their calf was what was swelling him Harrison would be so pleased with him. His Bull fattening him with lovely perfect little calves! There would be no way that he would ever want anyone from his past life again, especially that Dionysius boy! His Harrison would only want and need and WORSHIP him. His mind was becoming so beautifully twisted already though, he doubted that he would even need the bonding hormones that would be produced when Harry became impregnated to keep him utterly his.

Hannibal froze, feeling something was wrong. Like someone was entering his property. He huffed, annoyed that he would be unable to finish up with his beloved one. If he had known that something like that was going to happen he would have finished up with his Harrison a while ago instead of drawing out what they were doing. Surrounded by his future mate's scent so completely was a guarantee that he would knot if he found completion. Not something a proper polite host would want others to see and most likely unlike the very _rude_ uninvited guest, Hannibal was always a proper and polite host.

Hannibal carried Harry to their temporary nesting area and laid him on the bed. Giving his body a heated look as he undressed the writhing body. He wanted to be able to rut the moment he had finished up with the intruder. Conquer and conquest, quite a lovely way to end one's meal and day.

Hannibal nipped at Harry's throat, a rumbling purr in his throat. He smiled as he pulled away. "I shall be right back, beloved. It seems that someone was rude enough to invade our privacy so I am going to go and get that situated. Once I get back." Hannibal paused running eager eyes over the other, "we shall have a _very_ enjoyable evening." He said, nuzzling Harry's inner thigh. Enjoying his Harrison's shuddered whimpering.

Hannibal had to force himself to get up, completely reluctant to leave his Cow in such a delectable state. Hannibal sighed, adjusting his clothing as he walked. He was nearly to the point of limping his erection was beginning to hurt and was positively heavy with blood. His aching bulge wasn't deflating in the least like Hannibal had been hoping would happen once he wasn't completely enveloped in his cow's scent. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head he decided he would need to look as humans thought he looked. Who they would be looking for was well mannered middle aged, Dr. Hannibal Lector, psychiatrist and respected Baltimore social light. If the person was one of his many colleagues seeming to have an unhealthy interest in the places he liked to go to, no doubt they would panic if they saw some young intruder strutting around the estate.

Hannibal grimaced at the feeling of his skin ripple and his bones widening and elongating slightly, making him look a bit taller and broader. He loosened his tie and walked to the front door in long confident strides, ignoring the bulge and hiding it the best that he could with his suit jacket. It would have to do. It wouldn't surprise him if he looked a bit of a mess. He had no doubts that his hair was at least.

"And who would you be?" Hannibal said. He nearly grimaced at how rude his question had sounded. It had not been what he had been planning on saying at all. He forced himself to stop thinking about that. He had been startled, it wasn't like one saw a wizard at their door everyday…. Particularly after one could have done something that technically could have been kidnapping.

"Um, are you Hannibal Lector?" The small mousy wizard asked.

Hannibal straightened, "Yes, I am Healer Lector, my I ask why you have come to my residence without contacting me in advanced?" He said, polite but with an edge to his tone.

"Uh, um, I, uh! I'm sorry sire but you didn't seem to have any Floo address on this. Just your home address! May I please come in?" the man asked. He fidgeted, glancing around at the massive carved doors and began to sweat profusely, pulling at his collar.

Hannibal forced back a scowl and smiled genially, "Of course, how rude of me to make you keep standing on the stoop." He said, standing aside.

"Thank you, thank you Healer Lector! Yes, I found this laying on the ground you see." The man said pulling a windup pocket watch from his robes and held it out. "Happened right after a dreadful incident, some young bearer… He was supposedly the grandson of Walburga Black or something like that, they are royals of England, just if you didn't know…. Where was I…. Oh anyway, he was here, didn't even know I was sitting just half a block away from him actually. He suddenly went completely mad and started destroying the entire area, he didn't even take out his wand or anything! Then some girl fainted so Victor Krum of all people, ended up taking her to Asclepius' Healing Temples of Health and Care. Young Heiress Black supposedly ended up getting kidnapped by some man, no one seems to know who though. I am dreading to tell my lord what happened. He will be very… displeased… Did you see what happened?" The plump balding man blabbed, ignoring the steadily becoming annoyed looking Hannibal.

"Really? I had no idea anything like that had happened! That is terrible, I wish that I was there, I could have helped that poor boy! I had been there the day before yesterday, picking up potions ingredients of course. I was actually planning to go back tomorrow morning to look for my watch. It is family heirloom after all." Hannibal said, sounding appreciative.

"Oh, it was nothing, it was nothing! I am just glad that I could help!" The man said. A delighted grin was planted firmly on his face.

"I am sorry to inform you though that I have not seen the young man in question. I wish that I could be more of a help." Hannibal said, sounding regretful.

"Oh, um, it is fine I was just hoping, you know?" The little man sighed, looking nervous. "I-I should probably go…. My lord will need to know what happened…." The man said, his voice suddenly strained sounding.

"Of course," Hannibal held out his hand for the watch to be sat in it, "I hope that all will go well for you. Thank you again so much for getting this back to me. I was quite distraught over this." Hannibal said politely nodding his head at the man, he led the man back to the door as quickly as he could without actually seeming to rush. That would be very rude otherwise.

The plump little man nodded. The closer to the door they got the stiffer and slower he began to walk. "Well, bye sir. I am glad I could get that back to you…. Are you sure you haven't seen him because you look sort of like someone I saw there….?" The man wheedled again, turning and looking at him with sudden scrutiny.

Hannibal pursed his lips, wanting to curl back his lip and growl at the pig. Maybe he should just gut him and get it over with? The way the man smelled and the obvious overabundance of fat made it rather obvious that he would make a questionable meal. He really didn't like to waste meat. He wasn't a threat but a massive annoyance, Hannibal decided. Yes, unless he began to dig more he would not kill the vermin. It would also be highly inappropriate to kill one that was polite enough to return a forgotten object, even if it was to try and manipulate him. The squat creature wasn't worth the time or the cleaning supplies, especially when he had an eager cow waiting upstairs for him.

"Of course not, as I said before I was there last the day before yesterday for potions supplies. What reason would I have to fabricate a lie? Now not to be rude but I have some… things that need to be attended to before I settle in for the evening." Hannibal said, holding open one of the front double doors for the man. He was holding onto his politeness by the skin of his teeth.

The man grimaced, "Yes, alright sir." He said, almost scurrying after getting a glimpse Hannibal's cold staring eyes. The plump man turned gray and started to sweat profusely. He was quick to disappear with a pop.

Hannibal let out a relieved breath. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have controlled himself. He had a feeling if the man had stayed for more than a minute or two more he would have been gutted. What a mess of his nice new paint and refinished antique hardwood floors that would have been!

Hannibal went to the washroom and washed the sweat and stench of the man off of his hands. He sighed, he had hoped to stay in Italy for a day or so more. He felt that it probably was not the greatest idea. Oh, well it wasn't like he could do much outside of the den with his Harrison while forcing his darling's becoming anyway. Harrison was in no right mind or shape for it and most likely wouldn't be for some time either.

Hannibal dried his hands, leaving to put the food away and to properly butcher the leftovers in the basement before he died or went bad. He was a very efficient butcher so it wouldn't take very long. He ignored the pain in his groin.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Hannibal finished up quickly, not as quickly as he would have liked but was done in about an hour with his set tasks. The man had been dead when he went down to butcher him. It wasn't surprising with how little he did to try and stop the bleeding and how long he had him sit. Hannibal decided that the next time that he and of course that meant Harrison now to, visited he was going to fix the cooling unit in the butchering portion of his basement. He could have left the man for far longer then.

Hannibal was pleased when he was finally done. Aching to rut with his lovely one. The scent of death and iron made his blood hot and his cock twitch in excitement. He didn't care if his clothing was spattered in blood as he walked with fast long strides, loosening his tie and undoing the buttons of his jacket. He hardly even felt the ripple and crackling of his body as he transformed to look as he was supposed to instead of as the brooder older version of himself. He felt like some over eager human teenager, body full of hormones and a need to put a dick in whatever he was able to. Hannibal snorted at the undignified trail of thought. Who would have ever thought he would think or act like that? Not him, that was for sure!

Hannibal dropped his clothes, even his pants, the moment he got through the doorway of his and his Harrison's nesting area. He groaned at the air caressing his penis. He didn't need to look down at it to know that it was swollen and purple. He could feel a smear of cooling pre-cum on his inner thigh and sacks. He grimaced, walking straight to the bed Hannibal draped himself over Harry with a grin. How he wanted to ravage him, to rut with him, enter him, use him, make him know that he was his and only his! Hannibal took a slightly stuttered breath to try and calm himself.

Hannibal frowned when he realized Harry wasn't responding to him. He was asleep. Hannibal couldn't help but to flush in embarrassment. His cow had fallen asleep waiting for him…. Not a brag worthy thing to happen to a bull. He was probably tired from being fed so much. A smirk pulled at his lips. He could correct that.

Hannibal ground down, moaning at finally being able to have some friction. He eagerly latched onto a nipple and nipped at the bud. Rubbing against his cow's groin more insistently. Their calves would be so fat and healthy, suckling from his Harrison's teats. Hannibal's penis let out a little spurt of pre-cum at the thought. How he wanted a calf. It would be so lovely, having such a beautiful mother and he a handsome father. Hannibal grinned around the nipple in his mouth when he heard a gasp.

"Han-Hannibal?" Harry stuttered, completely confused. His arms automatically latched around Hannibal's shoulders. He mewed and whimpered with each harsh frantic grind of Hannibal's pelvis.

"Does it feel good? Do you want your Bull to make a calf in you so your teats will fill? Of course you do just like you want me to tare that pretty little virgin hole open and want my knot in you, filling you and making you feel debouched and claimed! Right little one?" Hannibal growled, grabbing at Harry's penis and giving it a cruel squeeze. Harry squealed, nodding.

"Yes-yes Hannibal, please, please! Want it so bad!" Harry panted.

"I will show you off, show all of those pigs how much better you are than them. How much more beautiful you are when swollen with my child. I will flaunt you about at every opportunity I can. All of them will be jealous and envious and will be unable to do anything about it because you are mine and I never give up what is mine!" Hannibal purred, his tone lustful and with a dangerous edge.

Harry made a strangled whining noise and violently nodded his head, "Yes!" Harry shuddered, bucking into Hannibal's hips.

"Good boy." Hannibal muttered. He began to nip down Harry's shoulders. Rolling his tongue over where he ached to leave his breeding mark. Hannibal grabbed Harry and easily sat him on his lap. "Come now, pleasure yourself upon me." Hannibal growled. Thoughts of brutally impaling Harry on himself flashed through his mind.

Harry sat frozen, "What-what do you mean?" He said in a small, unsure voice.

Hannibal snorted, "Just as I said. Rub yourself upon me, grind on me, bounce on my penis and make me come all over that moist little hole of yours. I do not care as long as you begin to move." Hannibal said through clenched teeth.

Harry felt his body flush with lustful heat, burning and aching in need. He was quick to jerk forward, his hands on Hannibal's shoulders. He whined jolt after jolt of pleasure burned through him setting his useless cock blazing. He mewed at the excited grunts and huffs of breath he could hear and feel in his ear. He shuddered when Hannibal began to nip at him again.

Hannibal grinned at the lovely squelching noises their bodies began to make together. Sticky liquids mingled hot and smelling strongly of musk. He lapped at the little trail of sweat running down Harry's neck, latching on to make a collar of dark bruise. He was so close, the smell of slick and sex was too much. Hannibal pushed Harry down and flipped him onto his stomach. Hannibal gritted his teeth together and forced himself not to enter his Harrison, not until he had at least settled into his new role within Baltimore at Hannibal's side. Hannibal eagerly slid his penis between Harry's thighs.

"Please Hannibal, please. I want to feel that feeling again! Please I want to feel good!" Harry babbled as Hannibal thrust. Harry began to claw at the sheets, chanting Hannibal's name with red cheeks.

"Cum for me my lovely one." Hannibal muttered.

Harry did, coming with a shudder and moan. He grunted at the sudden weight pressing down on him and then the hot sticky wetness being spurted over and over again all over his thighs.

"Good boy, such a good boy for me. I'm so pleased with you." Hannibal muttered twitching and jerking lightly against Harry. He ran his hand over his penis tip gasping at the feeling. Hannibal allowed cum to spurt over his fingers and reached, lazily messaging Harry's crack.

"I think tomorrow I am going to make arrangements for us to go home. You will love it there. I have a big house with lots of room for our calves and a big backyard and an enormous library that I know you shall love. You will be happy there." Hannibal purred.

"I will?" Harry said, sounding content and sleepy.

"Yes, of course you will. You trust me don't you?" Hannibal asked.

"'Course I do!" Harry said, sounding offended.

Hannibal smirked, "Good." He said. Circling Harry's hole with the fingers than stuck on into him.

Harry whimpered.

"Go to sleep love, we will be leaving around noon." Hannibal said, looking at the clenching hole with want.

**End Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? Any suggestions or guesses? I think I need to rewrite some of this but I am too tired right now and I tend to be really critical with my work so I decided to just leave it up to you guys if I should rewrite or not. My grandfather died only a few days ago so I’m still pretty out of sorts.
> 
> As everyone knows I have a poll on my fanfiction profile page for my Harry Lupin story.
> 
> I also have a facebook page under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer. Contact me anytime!
> 
> Please review! Makes me more motivated to write and brightens my day even if it is constructive criticism!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not most amazing chapter ever but I don't think it is too bad. Over 5800 of just story! Sorry it took so long I have been extremely busy with getting prepared for a job I got that I have to move to Minnesota for and because of my phyco mom who stole my identity which I have been trying to fix, so angry and upset about that! Not the type of gift you hope to find out about only a couple weeks before moving to a totally different state!

**Start Chapter 6**

Hannibal yawned, he hummed contently at the feeling of Harry's warm body pressed against him. He slowly pulled away and rolled over, sprawling out across the bed with a groan. Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the feeling of crusted body fluids pulling at the hair of unspeakable places. He would need to remedy that soon. They would be leaving that day after all and one does not go into public in such a state of unwash…. No matter how tempting. His eyes wandered to Harry's lovely backside and thighs, both crusted with cum.

Hannibal's groin tightened a little at the thought of making his beloved cow walking about still marked in such an intimate way. He began to lightly run one of his hands over his cock in delightful little teasing tugs. Hannibal closed his eyes. Imagining Harrison begging for him to keep him marked. Begging and looking up at him with those beautiful big green eyes. Hannibal held his penis firmer tugging frantically as he leaned over Harry to sniff at his pulse point. He grunted as he reached his end, jerking against Harry's belly, leaving trails of pre-cum he spurted with an excited moan. He was eager to rub himself off all over Harry's belly and groin. Hannibal couldn't wait until he got his Harrison back home so they could continue to do this, mark each other in the only way that they were able to until their mating for days if not weeks.

Hannibal moaned at the sight and smell of his cow becoming aroused, still asleep, just for him. He watched the smaller penis swell with blood, Hannibal licked his lips. His knot pulsed painfully at the sight. He wanted to breed that pretty little body so badly. He would look so lovely painted in his sex fluids swollen with his children. The idea of bringing him in public barren of a calf let alone without having Hannibal's mating mark to show his claim was rather distressing. He knew that it wasn't logical but he was afraid that his cow would be seduced away from him if he didn't stake some sort of major claim on that lovely body of his. He knew anyone with eyes and a cock would be unknowingly seduced by the clueless minx.

Hannibal rubbed Harry's cock in a lazy motion, not applying much pressure. It would cost more but Hannibal decided that it would probably be best if he were to rent his 'friend's' plane from him to get Harry home. He had already had false documents made for his lovely one. Starting the moment Hannibal decided he wanted to keep him. It was easy to get them quickly and of the best quality when you were someone of Hannibal's wealth and…. Had his skills of persuasion. It would be even easier to stay under the radar as Harry had absolutely nothing filed with the non-magicals. It was going to be so very easy to keep the pretty little cow all to himself. Hannibal smiled, possessiveness nearly choking him in his excitement. He grinned at the little mewls Harry began to make in his sleep, squirming delightfully against Hannibal.

"It is time to wake up beloved one. We still need to bath before leaving. You do not wish to itch all the way home do you?" Hannibal said, still grinding his palm in a lazy circle against Harry's red dripping erection. Hannibal smiled pleasantly, like he wasn't doing anything to Harry as the other woke with a lust hazed moan and wide needy eyes. "So, a bath, yes?" Hannibal asked his lips turned up in amusement.

"Hannibal?" Harry croaked, looking completely confused. A slow comprehension seemed to trickle over his face, making it turn red.

"What is wrong darling?" Hannibal said, sounding almost playful. He gave Harry's member a rough squeeze. Smiled when Harry mewed and dug his nails into his arms. Seeming to desperately cling to anything he could. "Feels good love?" Hannibal stated more than asked.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, "Ye-yes." He whimpered.

Hannibal smirked, "Good. We will finish up here and then I shall start a nice bath for us and after... that I shall make us a nice breakfast with some of that good meat I harvested. We do not wish for more than necessary to go to waste do we darling?" Hannibal said in a breathy whispered against Harry's ear like it was some sort of dirty talk in the throes of sexual foreplay.

Harry nodded, panting, "Okay." He managed to say without stuttering. He shuddered as his erection dripped. Harry grunted when Hannibal curled himself against his body, quietly laughing at his delighted mews.

"You are going to have that pretty little backside in the air eager to take my cock to the root when the time comes, aren't you darling?" Hannibal said, his voice playful but it was getting a rough edge to it.

Harry whined, unsure if he should rub back against Hannibal's pre-cum messed penis or if he should continue to rut into the offered hand.

Hannibal moved down a bit and wrapped a leg around his Harrison's, making sure he would not throw them open when writhing in pleasure. Hannibal shuddered, eager to ease his length through his love's slickened thighs. He grunted pushing, feeling himself rub tight against his lovely one's sex organs, just as he had planned. He gripped Harry's shoulder, panting his release was almost embarrassingly fast but more than satisfactory. The look on his Cow's face and feeling of wetness on his stomach was enough for him to know that he had properly satisfied Harrison as well along with the delightful whine of pleasure.

Hannibal let out little pants, every moment knotted between pulsing thighs was wonderful and torture. Everything was just far too stimulating, too exciting. He wanted to truly take his beloved one over and over again. He never wanted to get up.

Once Hannibal's knot once again deflated and he had managed to properly wake the both of them again Hannibal picked Harry up. He carried him to the next room and sat the both of them into the bathtub, filling it. They would need to hurry up that day if they wanted to get everything done and over with before evening. He was hoping that everything would be done not long after lunch and for them to leave to the airport after that. Hannibal could not help but grin as he thought about how easily he was getting away with his lovely little royal. He could hardly wait until he had him in his nest, no one would find him then, ever.

If anyone were to find them than, well, his Harrison would already be so under his spell that nothing anyone did could make him leave. And by then His darling's appetite for the flesh of 'long pig' would be uncontrollable without him. Harry would soon truly need him and only him. The boy's parents were fools to allow the lovely young cow out of their sight. They really should have expected such a thing to occur they deserved it really, for being so irresponsible that is. It was alright though, because Harrison would now be properly taken care of by _**him**_ and be loved _**completely**_.

Hannibal was pleased when he managed to control himself from acting out his more... carnal urges as his beloved cow made content noises of pleasure and leaned against him as he was bathed. Hannibal thankfully had enough sense about him to focus on bathing Harrison and get them ready for the day. He wanted them to finish up eating and be on their way to his home in Baltimore within the next few hours. He was sure that he was more than capable of fending off a few Aurors but that didn't mean that he wanted their attention to be completely focused on he and Harrison if he could help it. Hannibal was actually more worried that the teenager may regain enough of his senses to go with them if his parents or others were to show up at the moment. He had no doubt that by now his family was probably looking for him. A little more time was all he needed. A few more meals and a few more days of bonding and his saliva and Harrison's beautiful _**becoming**_ would truly begin and become completely irreversible.

Hannibal smirked into Harry's eagerly offered neck, planting a gentle kiss to it before deciding it was time to get out. He had a breakfast to prepare after all. "I do think it is time that we are to get out darling, the water is beginning to cool. I do not wish for you to become ill." Hannibal said. He chuckled when Harry nuzzled him and sleepily clung to him, protesting.

Hannibal stood, picking up the small teen with him. Harry grumbled. Hannibal rubbed him down with a towel like one would do with an uncooperative pet. He was desperately trying not to become aroused at the sight of his lovely submissive's body, so ready for the taking. His stomach heated slightly.

Hannibal couldn't wait until they were able to become a breeding pair. That smooth thin hairless belly would be so stretched and swollen and _ **full**_ with his big plump healthy calves. Hannibal couldn't wait until he _**made**_ his beloved Harrison unable to _**stand**_ being alone in his own body. What a delightful day that would be. Hannibal was certain that his Harrison would love being a mother. Hannibal knew that he certainly would love watching his beloved's belly swell with what they had created and once birthed, watching their young suckling at swollen teats that his Harrison's beautiful body would feed the little one with. He in the very short amount of time knowing Harrison, was already finding himself aching for the first time to be a father, only with Harrison though. He never wanted to sire calves with another. Hannibal was certain that he had found his other half in the young cow.

"I think we will have a nice meal, yes? Then we shall go to the airport so we can go back to where we will be living. You will like my dear friend Will. He is a bit odd but lovely none the less. He is rude when nervous sometimes though, he cannot help it so please do not fault him if he is startled by you alright darling? He often smells of dog, he has a rather large assortment, I think he may have... attachment issues when it comes to animals. He does take good care of them so I have not said anything to him about it. They do seem to make him more content." Hannibal said, humming he ran his hands over Harry's combed hair and caressed his robe covered shoulders. "I can not wait to wrap you in lovely swatches of fabric and dress you in only the most beautiful of things possible. I want to draw you everyday, splayed across my bed, my desk even, fine silken dresses and robes torn and hanging from your debouched bliss filled body." Hannibal said in an absent thoughted tone, eying Harry in the massive fluffy bathrobe he had wrapped around him. Eyes light with lustful admiration.

Harry blushed, a little whimper clogged his throat at the things Hannibal described so casually. He ached for the dominant to do those things to him in the strangest way. "We-we need to go eat right?" Harry managed to croak. He was afraid that if it went any farther they would once again be distracted with the need to rut.

Hannibal smirked, watching Harry tremble slightly with want. "Of course my darling... The sooner we get done and back home... the sooner we can... fulfill, _**particular**_ desires." Hannibal purred, running a finger over the back of Harry's neck in the lightest of touches, making him gasp.

Harry gave a needy little grunt before nodding in agreement, not even able to talk anymore in fear he would say something... embarrassing.

"My good boy." Hannibal praised, leading Harry from the room. Through the home, down the stairs, and into the massive gourmet kitchen. He directed Harry to sit at a huge marble covered island in the middle of it. Which was so large it had a sink, a professional built in stove top, full sized butcher block, and a six stool eating area built into it to eat at.

Harry looked around the kitchen in disbelief. He didn't think he had ever seen a kitchen like Hannibal's before and he had been in his Aunt and Uncle's kitchen many times over the years avoiding his cousin Draco. Their's was huge and pretty nice but nothing like this. It had to be at least about half the size of the main ballroom at Malfoy manor and just as opulent! It even had a large crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

"Do you like it? I had everything specifically made for the space. Everything by hand. Even the appliances are custom to more suit the space." Hannibal said in a prideful croon. Like he was trying to impress.

"It's brilliant!" Harry laughed, still looking around.

Hannibal smiled and puffed up like a prideful Hippogriff, taking out the perfectly seasoned blood sausages from the refrigerator he had finished up the day before and the chops he had made from the fool. It was sliced in thick boneless portions wrapped in just enough fat to keep the meat perfectly moist. They had been basted overnight in a nice marinade with peach juice, white vinegar, garlic, pepper, seasoning salts and thyme along with a few other things. Suiting his fine long pig cutlets nicely. He grabbed two duck eggs, the last in his refrigerator, and some potato with an onion.

He made sure to get his pans nice and hot before beginning. Soon chopping the potatoes and onion together he tossed onions into the pain to caramelize, adding the blood sausage not long after along with the potato. Harry was memorized by how the other moved around the kitchen, like he was dancing. He began chopping up fruit about halfway through adding some to a pan and the rest in two decorative bowls. Hannibal then delicately placed the two portions of muscle into the pan. He managed both effortlessly and in record time he had perfectly styled plates filled to the brim with food carried in each hand. Hannibal led Harry to the dinning room swaggering seductively in front of Harry.

"I wish you were not so enticing when hand fed, I enjoyed doing so very much." Hannibal hummed sitting Harry's plate at the seat next to his own. Afraid if he were to once again allow himself to indulge he would end up with the both of them back in bed for the rest of the day and that simply would not be acceptable when curious wizards were sniffing around. He had no doubt his beloved one's parents already knew about the fact that Harrison was no longer with the people he had came with. They would begin asking around the moment that they arrived and being of the bloodlines Harrison was, Hannibal had no doubt that at least one of his parent's had quite the tracking capabilities. He would not be able to trick them like the average person. He was positively dripping with the young cow's scent after all. Anyone with a nose would have been able to pick up on that right away.

Hannibal loved the idea of in a few years he made sure they found them, he and Harry. Possibly living in the very manor that they were currently eating in and saw his lovely one full to bursting with calf and a young submissive calf clinging to him suckling at a swollen painful teat in need of relief. Harry hardly recognizing his own parent and callously rejecting them, only wanting his bull, only needing _**him**_ and all of the beautiful babies he would fill his belly with! He would laugh at them and they would beg for him to come with and he would send them away begging him to come with, insisting he was brainwashed or under the influence of potions. His sweet seductive godling, his Harrison would curl against him seeking comfort from him because of them. Maybe he could even get Harry so twisted up by then he could convince him to _**devour**_ them, nourishing their calves with the bodies of his own parents. Completely dragging Harrison into his dark writhing deranged eternal embrace. No longer ever having to worry about the influence of other's on the little submissive.

They finished eating quickly. Hannibal wasn't in the mood to talk, too eager and impatient to get Harry as far away as possible. He had a feeling if he didn't, something would end up happening. Hannibal couldn't help but watch Harry eat, licking his lips and making lovely moans of delight. He had difficulty preventing himself from jumping the petite teenager and ravishing him. He smirked, it didn't mean he couldn't do something with him on the plane though. Just to distract from the long flight of course. Harrison would probably be quite distressed with the plane ride. A little hands on pants off to sooth the nerves was just what he, the doctor would prescribe. He was sure his sexy little cow would appreciate the... _**Thoughtful**_ gesture.

Hannibal picked up the dishes once done and sat them in the sink. Maria, a friend and former maid was sure to clean them later on in the day. He would call her up before leaving. She insisted that she was the only one allowed to care for his home in Italy. She was also quite useful in other things as well, like disposing of bodies. Being a species of Harpy that once was known to love the taste of human flesh and her family being one that still practiced eating them, it was always a treat for them to get what ever he wasn't going to eat himself. Hannibal was sure that she would be happy to get so much good left over meat. He even had some left over organs to give the family. He was sure her mate and fledglets were going to be positively delighted. Finding her was probably one of the most clever things he had thought of doing in his youth.

**You don't have to read this but has some hints at things and interesting information about Maria, Harpies, and a hint at something important in the next chapter**

She came from a very poor family of Harpy. They hardly had enough money to pay for a loaf of bread let alone to buy any meat, making the lot of them pathetically weak for their kind. Her parents had been terrified to hunt and had foolishly taught their children that it was too dangerous to do so in a city. Hannibal had just bought back a family property, the manor he resided in. It had been run down and in need of repair and cleaning. He had traveled to the city one day to find himself a maid. He had heard that the poorer parts of the city held far more magical creatures. He needed to find one that could be of real use though. He had been in luck when he found a rail thin individual shinning shoes outside of a wizard's clothing shop. Hannibal had known what she was from the moment he smelled the sickly pointy nosed even pointer faced girl.

The knowledge Hannibal needed someone who would never turn on him once they knew what he did fueled his decision to hire her. He was certain that a half starved creature like herself, desperate to find a job and to be acknowledged would feel indebted to him. Maria had been utterly delighted when someone finally was willing to give her a chance at a real job at the age of 47 which was more like a human at the age of 14. Paying her far more than she ever imagined being payed, not being educated past basic reading and writing and math because her family was far too poor to allow her to go to school long. It was actually rather surprising that she knew any such thing at the time period. He had later found out her family had gone poor when the area had an uprising of the surfs the century previously and they had once been nobles. Which had given him an even better more permanently powered idea.

As soon as Maria had been able to she was sent out to shine shoes, pound the dents out of cauldrons, and mend cloaks in the dangerous areas of the wizarding parts of Rome for as many knuts as possible. Just to keep the family in the dusty 2 bedroom apartment they kept above a tavern, where she and her 7 other siblings were packed in, they were all sent out to work odd jobs, even the small Fledglets. People had become very wary of Harpy's then as many had begun murdering humans because of a law that one of the local lords had placed against them being allowed to take back their seats in local government in the area.

At the escalation of the attacks Hannibal enacted his plans. Maria wasn't what anyone would consider special. One of the less pretty of the 4 other middle children and 5 girls also one of the least fed, Hannibal knew she would be perfect. A servant that could live nearly 500 years, more if fed human flesh regularly. Not nearly as long as he himself could live but a lot longer than any human and it wasn't easy to find Cloven Trackers anymore. Being so grateful for the leftover bits he either didn't want or wouldn't be using she hadn't even batted an eye the first time she found him brutally killing a greedy RUDE horse trader. He tried selling Hannibal some old nag for more than 6 times what she was worth. Of course Hannibal offered a proper price for her and the man had the gull to argue about it! He said he, who had been nearly 3 centuries old by then, didn't know a good horse when he saw one. Of course Hannibal killed him. How much ruder did it get, insulting polite knowledgeable customers? Unacceptable!

Maria's family quickly began to practically worship the ground Hannibal walked on and he was certain getting their titles back for them didn't hurt. They had been loyal servants ever since, so much so he was certain he could murder someone in broad daylight and they would make sure that he wouldn't get a day of jail time let alone prison for it. He was also certain that his dear _**Countess**_ friend and still occasional maid just for him, Maria, would be more than happy to help him get his Harrison back to the states and a false trail started. She had become quite clever and devious with age and with some confidence instilled in her. Hannibal had grown rather found of the woman she became with his... Guidance. She still was hesitant to hunt though, nervous that people would start talking which is why he knew his fleshy presents would be so welcomed. Her family had developed a ravenous apatite for the succulent fatty flesh of man after so many years of living off of it when she was younger.

**Info Done**

Hannibal and Harry went back up the stairs, Hannibal already had most of his bags packed but he quickly realized he had practically nothing for Harry. He searched through his closets, realizing he didn't have anything that would remotely fit Harrison other than a cum covered dress robe. There was no way that he could let his Harrison go anywhere dressed in nothing but a bath robe. Hannibal felt like a total fool. How could he take Harrison and not get his things? Groaned, unable to believe someone as clever as he, had done something so utterly stupid!

"What are you doing Darling?" Hannibal asked, giving Harry a pained look. The red wine color button up the submissive had picked from the rod was comically huge, so much so it looked more like a dress.

"Do you know where my robes are? I left my wand in them, I'm going to shrink this. I had Paddy in them to." Harry explained.

Hannibal couldn't help but blush. He hadn't realized that his beloved's childhood toy had still been in them when he had... Oh, gods, he desperately hoped nothing got... on Paddy... This could get so awkward. Hannibal ran his hand over his face. He left the closet and nearly jogged to the bed, hoping he got to the clothing before his beloved cow saw what a embarrassingly hormonal teenage thing he did to his lovely robes while he slumbered. Hannibal dug through the pillows on his side until he found the flaking clothes smelling so rightly of only he and Harry. His cock stirred in excitement over what he did, properly marking what was his. Hannibal quickly dug through them finding both the wand in a inner pocket and 'Paddy' he was relieved and disappointed to find that neither carried his scent.

"Oh, there they are!" Harry said, contently padding into the room.

Hannibal immediately shoved his Harry's robes under the blanket. "Yes, they were sitting on the end table. I wanted to make sure they would not get stepped on in the morning." Hannibal said in a affectionate sweet tone.

Harry smiled, "Thank you." Harry said, nearly purring in happiness. Harry launched himself at Hannibal and hugged him, nuzzling into his belly.

Hannibal's arousal was quickly forgotten as his whole body felt like it was strangling him with the absolutely consuming almost painfully vast affection that he was feeling for his little cow. Feeling startled by the slight wetness rimming his eyes. "Of course beloved one. Anything for you, always for you." Hannibal croaked, running a hand through Harry's silken hair. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand he realized it was nearly 1pm already. Forcing himself to straighten up and to ignore the sudden strange urge to cry at the force of emotions he had hardly felt since _**his**_ beloved little sister, _**his**_ poor dear Mischa was... **slaughter** when they were but small calves and he was tricked into drinking the broth made from her frail sickly body. His cherished baby sister who was boiled in the very tub he was forced to use to bath her while they hid in the woods. He forced his thoughts from such old dark thoughts. He would never let such a thing happen to Harry nor any of their future calves. He wasn't weak like his own parents. He could and would protect his mate and future calves.

"We need to get going if we wish to get back at a decent hour. I don't want us going to sleep at some odd hour because we got back at a strange time, it shall make it even more difficult to get my internal clock back to American time and yours starting to get accustomed to it." Hannibal said. He handed both Harry's wand back and after giving the plush a compulsive cheek rub he also gave it back before leading his mate to the already mostly full luggage bags.

Harry used a quick shrinking charm on the shirt that he had picked out before putting it on. It still didn't fit perfectly as it was custom tailored more to Hannibal's build but it fit good enough and Hannibal was absolutely enchanted by the deep rich color on his cow. It was positively adorable to him when Harry had to roll up his sleeves. Harry wearing his things was just so _**right**_ feeling to Hannibal. "Do you have any pants you wouldn't mind me shrinking since I don't see any robes?" Harry asked. Eying a row of neatly hanging dress pants of several different colors.

"Of course, everything of mine is yours as well." Hannibal practically purred. Eying Harry lustfully.

Harry snatched a pair of black dress pants after that shrinking them, it took longer as Hannibal was longer legged and wider framed in general so he had to tweak the hips and pant legs several times as Hannibal refused to allow Harry to do something as... distasteful and low society as folding the cuffs of his pants. Sleeves were cute and endearing, pant cuffs no, just no. After a frustrating 20 minutes Harry finally was able to transfigure the custom pants to fit just right. Harry wasn't exactly a fan of being commando but he decided that the clothes would do as long as Hannibal had a light jacket to lend him.

Hannibal had trouble not jumping the lovely little minx standing in front of him. His sex straining to mount him. Hannibal swallowed, he was certain he was going to have a terrible time keeping himself from properly mounting Harry before his first heat. He was nearly certain that he wasn't going to making it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hannibal had learned that Harry did not like plane rides at all and they would prevent him from rubbing himself off against that succulent backside. Plane rides would not equal great nooky like he had been hoping. Not unless he forcibly influenced his cow into allowing it and he wasn't going to do that. He liked Harry with control of himself. He more just twisted his perception of everything and tweaked a great deal of memories than turned him into a zombie ready to listen to every command, he didn't want a doll after all, he wanted an adoring mate. That adoring mate had said a big fat incredulous no and had gone into a full out panic attack/attack mode a majority of the ride, becoming dangerous and nearly attacking the flight attendant in his attempt to get off. Hannibal eventually had to influence him to calm him enough that he wasn't trying to escape to his death and cuddle him up against his chest trying to sooth his horribly frightened submissive. He had learned it wasn't easy to do that when you were trying to eat a lovely meal of duck, truffle, and delicate greens. He hadn't even managed to be able to enjoy his wine as he felt too worried and guilty about his beloved whimpering cow. Though he was certain that experiencing such things would simply bond the two of them together even closer. Wrapping another rope around the already caught submissive's neck and pulling them all even tighter. Making their love stronger and _**devouring**_ in its intensity.

Hannibal was delighted to be back home when they landed, Harry clung to him like a sleepy teary eyed child. Apparently Muggle things would need to be explained better to him at later dates because he had no idea that a plane flew and thought it was a fly death can that would fall and kill them at any moment as he could feel absolutely no magic coming from the craft. Terrifying him as he didn't seem to know much of anything about anything muggle. Not even with the muggleborn friend that he had before he met Hannibal. He couldn't have the poor dear freaking out over every little thing he may have adored the clingy behavior but he also liked his electricity and his tablet and computers. He didn't plan to get rid of all of that because wizards were stone age idiots that taught their youth nothing!

What made Hannibal even happier was who greeted them at the private airport strip. He darling friend Will Graham. Hannibal couldn't help but grin, Harry still cuddled in his arms. Hannibal was back in his older looking form as he was back home. It made Harry look even tinier and the whole situation even sillier looking. The incredulous look on dear Will's face was priceless. Those lovely stormy gray eyes that should have been filled with tears as his shoved his cock down the puppy's throat. Poor clueless Will who didn't even know that he would soon be guarding his cow once swollen with calves.

He couldn't wait to tell him. He was sure that once explained his darling would understand. Will would be harder to convince. The poor genetically damaged confused Will. If only his father had bred anything but that gutter trash dear Will would have ended up a fully functioning 'Hound'. Because of the extremely rare genetic defect in both Bill and the tart,Will, would never be able to transform and his empathy would always be more like a torture device than just another sense. He would make a good companion though, and it didn't hurt that he was quite lovely.

"Um, why do you have a kid clinging to you... Weren't you just in like Greece or something?" Will said, pushing his glasses up a bit more on his nose.

Hannibal sniffed, "I was in Rome Italy, not Greece dear Will. I sent you the card and that exquisite handcrafted music box, remember? It had the hounds carved into it."

"Oh yeah! I love that thing... You really shouldn't have gotten me something so expensive though." Will mumbled, looking away.

Hannibal rolled his eyes, ignoring Will's pathetic chastising. "And this, this lovely darling is going to be living with me." Hannibal said pridefully.

Will began coughing looking ready to faint, "Wait, living with you? Did you like adopt some kid while you were away?" Will wheezed.

"Of course not! Only someone completely mad adopts a child when on vacation without a thought." Hannibal laughed.

"Then why did kidnap some kid were they getting like abused or something?"

"Well it is a rather interesting story... Let us leave. We will tell you everything once we get home. I promise it to be... entertaining. Right Darling?" Hannibal said. A devious glint in his eyes.

Harry barely nodded, nearly asleep after panicking for so long on the plane, he was exhausted.

Will was really not getting a good feeling from his friend. Oh god what was he getting himself into? Maybe he should just check himself into the Nut-hut before Hannibal could drag him into anything else? No, if he knew anything about Hannibal he knew that he didn't hurt little kids. He probably just saved it. Like he and his beloved strays. What if the kid found out about what Hannibal did though? Would his friend be cruel enough to kill a child?

**Done Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Will is going to be reacting well to what Hannibal has to say... Next chapter is going to be CRAZY! Find out so much stuff next chapter is going to be the crazy, oh gosh I can't believe it chapter and I may have Hannibal and Harry mate in 2-3 chapters, what do you guys think? I don't think Hannibal really cares much about the rules when it comes to Harry's cute little booty or is that just me?
> 
> So what do you guys think? Sorry that it has been so long I had some writer's block then a bunch of crazy stuff happened. I then started working on a brand new story that is now up to I think 8 chapters posted! I am using Harry Lupin for that crossover to!
> 
> The DESCRIPTION: Harry is a demon in that one and it is based in the YuYu Hakusho universe starting from slightly before Shinobu shakes up human world. Kreature tricks Harry into taking an amulet that that takes him to the plane of existance that his great grandfather was from and transports him to Spirit world where he is found and eventually sent to human world. Harry ends up trapped in demon world not long after. Lots of different demons, craziness, some humor, and hot courting demons. Including the devious Yoko Kurama, Arrogant and Sarcastic Hiei, An adorable and cheerful lovesick Jin, a king, Oc's, and a few more! Lots of different strange demon cultural things and silliness later on! It is relatively serious in the beginning.
> 
> IMPORTANT:You can see some of my OC drawings on my facebook account. If you would like to vote on the ones you like the most tell me and I will set up a poll for them! For now I am only thinking about having 2 or 3 OCs also competing for Harry's affection and I already have drawn 3 or 4 and have even more ideas for appearances of other ones to. Suggestions for OC's is welcome! If someone designs one with an appearance I like better than mine I'm happy to add them to that story! My facebook is Yazziyou Daydreamer!
> 
> Please Review! Gives me motivation to keep writing! I am going to be extremely busy and tired with the new job I am getting so I will need all of the encouragement I can get!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review, it both motivates me and gives me the chance to see if this is any good or not. Please tell me if I should just stop or if I should continue because I do not want to waste my own time or other's on this instead of other stories.


End file.
